Darkness
by Tyrazad
Summary: Hace 10 años se creo La mas grande Traicion de Konoha, ahora piden su ayuda para vivir pero el tiene otros planes.
1. El Regreso

El Regreso

¿?: Aun no puedo creer que el siga vivo aquí...

? ¿?: Así es, vivito y coleando, es sorprendente

-Pequeño dialogo efectuado entre dos guardias mientras caminaban por un oscuro pasillo, o mejor dicho cueva, oscuridad únicamente combatida por la pequeña flama de una lámpara que pareciere que de un momento a otro será consumida por aquella inmensa oscuridad-

Guardia: Bien llegamos

Guardia2: Buenas noches te hemos traído tu cena...-silencio-

-Las palabras fueron detenidas por el sonido metálico de unas cadenas al moverse y chocar contra las paredes húmedas de aquel calabozo o mejor dicho cueva infernal, de repente un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de los hombres el percatarse como de lo mas fondo de aquella oscuridad fluye una voz lúgubre, tenebrosa, demoníaca-

?¿?¿Ya era hora , hace horas que llame a servicio al cuarto

Guardia: Gra...gracioso...bien aquí tienes-deja una charola con comida dentro de la celda pero su mano es detenida al ser sujetada por lo que vive dentro de la celda-

Guardia: HA!

?¿?¿: JA JA JA JA ...toma-de la sombra aparece un libro-muy agradable drama-lo suelta y toma la charola-

Guardia : de...de..Nada...

Guardia2: será mejor irnos, a algo más mañana se presentaran ellos-exclama con miedo-

? ¿?¿: ELLOS ?

Guardia: s...si...-traga saliva-el consejo

? ¿?¿: EL CONSEJO!-El grito se escucha por toda la oscuridad como el rugido de alguna bestia enfurecida, el cual al instante fue acompañado del surgimiento de un par de ojos rojos como la sangre que emanan de las sombras-

Guardia: ..Quieren proponerte un trato nos vemos...

-Ambos hombres dejan aquél lugar corriendo al sentir como un chakra comienza a emanar, uno monstruoso, al igual que aquellos ojos comienzan a fijarse en ellos como un depredador a su presa-

Guardia2: Ese hombre es un peligro, porque lo mantienen con vida

Guardia: Tú estarías igual si te encarcelaran y te mantuvieran como una animal peligroso desde los quince años y toda tu infancia te trataran como una plaga a exterminar, ese fue un error muy grave del consejo...

Guardia; y a todo esto como se llama?

Guardia2: El se llama...

Miembro del consejo1: No! Inaceptable, no podemos depender de ese demonio...-Dice un furioso hombre golpeando la mesa ante sus colegas ancianos-

Miembro 2: Créeme, si tuviéramos otra opción, la tomaría pero ya has visto gaara de la arena nos negó su apoyo, a menos que lo liberemos...

Miembro3: Esto solo es una treta para liberarlo...no lo hagamos el es un peligro, un peligro para la aldea

Miembro 4: un peligro que protegió la aldea durante 15 años, un peligro que nunca daño a nadie a menos que lastimaran a alguien importante Además, recuerden él fue el único que mantuvo una lucha a la par contra orochimaru y lo venció trayendo de vuelta al uchiha...

Miembro 1: ...Se te olvida que en su furia asesino a todo un ejército, mas de 3 mil vidas!

Miembro4: 3 mil vidas que dañaron y mataron en más de 4 aldeas, ah hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, y mira esta aldea lo ha sumido en la más terrible de las soledades, en el más terrible dolor y que hizo? nada...simplemente nada...seguimos vivos...nos hacemos mejores que aquellos 3 mil ?

-El silencio reino, aquellos ancianos pensaron si su acción fue correcta-

Miembro 1 : decidido, en este momento nos superan en número y en poder díganle a tsunade la ubicación y que mande un grupo por él, esperemos que...-inseguridad-que siga con vida..

Miembro 4: Querrás decir que acepte apoyarnos...

*** Minutos más tarde en la oficina de la Hokage ***

Sakura: Aquí estamos como usted ordene tsunade-sensei

-Comenta una peli rosa de unos 25 años de edad al momento de entrar en la oficina de la godaime acompañada de un peliblanco, el único sobreviviente de los uchiha y un dibujante -

Tsunade :así es, tengo una misión para ustedes, en realidad preferiría haber llamado a otros pero ustedes son los únicos disponibles..-Desprecio en sus palabras-

Kakashi: comprendo...bien de que se trata la misión Godaime?

Tsunade: Necesito que me acomnpañen por una persona...

Sai: Por una persona? es alguien a quien debemos proteger ?

Tsunade: más bien...-optando un semblante serio-ustedes deben protegerse de el...

Sasuke:...a que se refiere godaime?

Sakura: si quien debemos buscar y cuidarnos de él ?

Kakashi:...no será acaso...-sorpresa e incertidumbre-

Tsunade: así es kakashi, quiero que me acompañen por el, 10 años desde que le dieron la espalda, y hoy esos perros miserables vieron que necesitan de el...

Sakura: no, se estará refiriendo a...

Sasuke con algo de nostalgia: Naruto...

Tsunade: Aquel que salvo tu miserable trasero de orochimaru...alístense partiremos en 30 min.

-El equipo 7 salía de la oficina, mientras se preparaban para la misión, sus pensamientos vagaban en aquel joven, en su ex-compañero...

** posado frente a la piedra conmemorativa **

Kakashi: naruto...nunca te puse atención, siempre te culpe internamente por la muerte de mi sensei...te ignore y tu resultaste ser su hijo...el único monstruo en esta aldea soy yo...no dejar atrás a sus compañeros de equipo...y fue lo primero que hice...gomen sensei, perdón...perdón naruto

Sasuke: Dobe...no comprendía que te motivaba a seguir, que te hacía más fuerte, tú me salvaste de mi oscuridad...

Sai: naruto...todo fue por ese informe...seguirás siendo el de siempre?

Sakura: Naruto...nunca quise comprender tu dolor...no quise conocer a mi compañero...a mi amigo...a...espero puedas perdonarme naruto

-Así los 5 se dirigieron a aquella prisión , silencio fue lo que reino durante todo el camino, la godaime no les dirigía la palabras más para lo estrictamente necesario, aun tenia rencor en su corazón , decepción de ellos por su acción, llegando a la prisión los hicieron pasar a un gran auditorio donde les sería entregado , se sorprendieron al saber en las condiciones donde estaba preso su colega, era tratado peor que un animal, la furia lleno el cuerpo de la rubia apostadora, al enterarse y al recordar el suceso al instante de ver cómo era encadenado un preso-

-Recuerdo Tsunade-

Un rubio de rodillas con la ropa destrozada, el cuerpo lastimado, le eran puestos unos grilletes, su cuerpo encadenado, su cuello lo acompaña un collar de acero, y era golpeado y arrastrado mientras gritaba.

Naruto: Tsunade, por favor ayúdame tu sabes que no fue mi culpa lo hice por la aldea, por-lo golpean-por favor...  
-

-Recuerdeo Kakashi-

Un naruto ensangrentado.

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei, por favor dígales lo que paso..AH! Por favor sensei...

-Recuerdo Sasuke-

Naruto apoyándose en su pecho con todo el rostro golpeado y sangrante.

Naruto : Sasuke explica que paso, que sucedió durante orochimaru diles que todo fu un error...SASUKE!

-Recuerdo Sakura-

Admirando con horror como era arrastrado un cuerpo casi inerte por la puerta norte de konoha, mientras el aun con su voz débil suplicante, pedía ayuda asu amiga, sus ojos ya no se distinguían que era si lagrimas o sangre.

Naruto: sakura-chan...por favor...ayúdame...ayúdame...eres mi amiga...por favor...

-Es sacada de sus pensamientos la peli rosa, al momento de observar como unas enormes puertas metálicas son abiertas de las cuales salen 20 hombres armados escoltando a 5 que jalaban un especie de sarcófago metálico con la forma de un hombre con rostro de zorro-

Tsunade -Impresionada-: Alguien explíqueme que es esto?, hemos venido por uzumaki naruto no por esto.

Sasuke: Hemos venido por Naruto que es esto una broma?

Guardia: No joven, le hemos traído al preso uzumaky naruto...

-Los 5 quedan impactados, acaso eso era naruto, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando escucharon una voz conocida para ellos provenir de aquel sarcófago metálico, pero esta voz asemeja a la del mismísimo Kyubi-

Naruto: Mucho tiempo...Tsunade...

Tsunade: Na...Naruto...que te han hecho...

-De los ojos de del zorro que adornan la prisión del joven, se ve como se tornan de un color rojo, acción que puso en guardia a los carceleros, he hizo correr terror por los cuerpos de sus compañeros, esos ojos aprecian a la mujer delante de ella, viajando al lado de la mujer observa a los otros acompañantes-

Naruto: vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, al hipócrita pervertido, al remedo de dibujante, el niño prodigio y….-hace una pausa-la llorona pensé que vendrían los perros ancianos del consejo, de saber que eras tú me hubiera arreglado...obachan

-Retomando la palabra después de sorprenderse de tales palabras-

Tsunade: Vengo en representación de ellos, necesitamos tu ayuda, naruto

Naruto: ….habla .

Tsunade: Estamos en guerra, somos superados en número y en poder naruto, n6 solo los ninjas de las aldeas, cuentan con otros jinchurikys, el consejo te da libertad en cambio de tu colaboración que dices.

Naruto: …..Cuando el infierno se congele

-La respuesta impacta en la rubia la cual iba a refutar dicha contestación hasta que le gana la palabra su acompañante femenino-

Sakura: Por favor, Naruto! Entiende tu aldea te necesita

Naruto: CALLATE! Haruno-Una emanación descomunal de chakra se expide de naruto-mi aldea ¿darle la espalda?, no seas habladora, me necesitan igual de cómo hace 10 años,la única que no entiende y nunca entenderá serás tú .

-Sakura da unos pasos atrás del miedo que le impregna tales palabras, miedo y dolor, donde quedo aquel joven que en algún momento tanto admiro y aprecio donde ¿.

Tsunade: Naruto-Recibe la atención del preso- entiendo muy bien tu enojo, si no fuera que todos estos años busque la localización de tu prisión, ya hubiera dejado de ser hokage para venir, por favor ayúdame te lo pido.

Naruto ..

Kyuubi: Que dices mocoso, podrías vengarte de esos ancianos

Naruto; mmm siempre en los mejores momentos he

Kyuubi: vamos, admítelo, lo deseas,

Naruto: Desde que nos volvimos uno , eres más platicador..

Kyuubi: Ku Ku Ku .entonces aceptaras, podríamos continuar con tu entrenamiento, estirarnos un poco y ..Batallas que dices mocoso ¿

Naruto: Terminaras mi entrenamiento?

Kyuubi: Ahora que eres un Demonio..Sabes que tenemos honor y orgullo, si

Naruto: Hecho

Tsunade: Que?

Naruto: Acepto, además necesito probar los resultados de mi entrenamiento y no hay libros decentes en este lugar -Al instante la prisión metálica se abre , y todos admiran por primera vez a naruto después de 10 largos años, un naruto ahora mucho más alto, sus ojos ahora ya no eran azules como el cielo eran rojos como la misma sangre, en ellos solo se apreciaban odio, rencor, soledad, tristeza, su cabello más largo, su sonrisa ahora era adornada por un par de colmillos , se veía imponente pero ante todo inspiraba miedo, terror en quien lo viera-

Sasuke: ..Ese es naruto ¿-No dando crédito a lo que ven sus ojos-

Kakashi: no puede ser no eres el que cono…

Naruto rompiendo las cadenas ante la incredulidad de los guardias de ver que fácil se libro de sus ataduras.

Naruto: Deja de ladrar hatake, ustedes nunca se molestaron en conocerme, nunca supieron quien era el verdadero naruto, vayámonos Tsunade -se encamina al lado de la rubia -

Tsunade mirando hacia arriba para poder ver esos ojos demoníacos

Tsunade: si te hemos traído tu ropa

Naruto: gracias ….ustedes hipócritas caminen

El regreso a la villa fue un tormento para aquellas personas, inmersas en su perplejidad ante tal cambio de su compañero, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su ser, todo ha cambiado, intentaban intercambiar palabras con él, en un vago intento de platicar con él, acción que no lograban culminar ya que eran callados con una mirada fulminante del rubio o por un comentario que les recordaba su apto de traición, el solo se mantenía platicando con la godaime, al parecer era la única persona que aun confiaba.

Sakura: Bienvenido a casa naruto ..

Naruto esbozando un gruñido de su garganta

Naruto: Si llamas al infierno hogar, en prisión veía más compañerismo que en este nido de basura

Sakura agacha la mirada sentida por tal comentario, el rubio ya no sentía a konoha como su hogar.

Entrando a la ciudad

Naruto: y un comentario, mi presencia aquí se propagara como pólvora, si van a comunicarle de mi regreso a sus compañeros les hago una advertencia, en especial a ustedes cuatro, no se me acerquen, los tolero por tsunade, me repugna su miserable presencia. Me fastidia, si se acercan a mí, que sea solamente para decirme que desean morir porque eso haré si se acercan.

-Comienza su camino a la oficina junto con la godaime dejando atrás a unos conmocionados ex compañeros ante tal, sugerencia-

Sai: El odio lo ha consumido

***Sakura con lágrimas reprimidas en sus ojos***

Sakura: lo lastimamos, le dimos la espalda cuando nos necesitaba, aunque regreso.

Sasuke: De nada sirve si ya no mantiene lazos con la aldea..

Kakashi: Es verdad que naruto ha cambiado, pero -se logra la atención de los jóvenes -hay algo mas en él, no solo odio o rencor hacia nosotros .hay miedo, tristeza dolor, aun no es consumido completamente por la oscuridad debemos ayudarlo, ahora más que nunca .

Sasuke: Entiendo Kakashi, le debo una a ese dobe

Kakashi: Todos, sasuke todos, sakura te recomiendo que pienses muy bien lo que platicamos podría ayudar a que naruto regrese o .podría ser tu sentencia de muerte.

**Sakura apoyando sus manos en su pecho mientras apretaba fuertemente un collar de plata con la forma de corazón formado por dos flores de cerezo.***

Sakura: Si sensei


	2. El Pacto, El nuevo Demonio

Cambios

- Las miradas de los ciudadanos de Konoha son atraídas por Un hombre alto cuyo su simple caminar y ojos hacían que un escalofrió invadiera su ser, caminaba a lado de la godaime-

Tsuande: Naruto...dime que te ha pasado ?-Pregunta con la preocupación en su voz como el de una madre-

***Con suma frialdad***

Naruto: mucho tsunade, mucho...

Tsunade: Naruto, deseo que me perdones...

Naruto: perdonarte? de qué ?

Tsunade: por no poder ayudarte cuando más me necesitabas, a pesar de ser hokage yo no pude...

Naruto: Lo hecho, hecho esta tsunade, ni tu ni jiraiya pudieron hacer algo, el consejo es un grupo con mucho poder, súmalo con el "CARIÑO" de esta aldea tiene para mi persona, era inevitable...yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Tsunade: Naruto...gracias

-Tras unos minutos de camino y miradas de sorpresa de los aldeanos, llegaron ante el consejo-

MC:Uzumaki Naruto, sabes porque te hemos liberado-exclama con autoridad-

Naruto: Claro, para pedirme que salve sus decrépitos traseros de una muerte segura...

MC2: Mas respeto a tus superiores!

Naruto: El respeto se gana a base de acciones, dignas de respetarse y admirar...y aquí no hay nadie quien respetar

-Los miembros del consejo ( MC ) Callaron unos instantes al observar como un par de ojos Rubís se fijan sobre ellos, ellos esperaban ver los ojos zafiros puros que hace años condenaron , ahora se postraba ante ellos unos rojos, demoníacos, por más que intentaran mantenerle la vista en ellos como su orgullo les dictaba un sentimiento más fuerte se los impedía, el miedo, miedo que se fue acrecentando al momento que él comenzó hablar con esa nueva voz demoníaca en su ser y caminar alrededor suyo como un depredador saboreando el Terror que inspira en su victima-

Naruto: Tsunade me ha comentado que gracias a sus magnificas decisiones, ahora se encuentran en una situación algo complicada, situación que hubiera sido fácilmente evitada de haber proporcionado cobertura económica pero...

-Cada miembro se impresionaba por sus palabras, aquel joven con tal solo unos minutos había analizado toda la situación y señalado los pasos más idóneos a seguir-

Tsunade: """Increíble...que tanto has cambiado naruto""""

Naruto: Entonces solo hay camino a seguir, la guerra, derramar sangre por sus miserables almas me equivoque en algo?

MC4: No, todo es acertado naruto, y este es nuestra proposición, brindados tu fuerza, lucha por konoha una vez mas y serás reintegrado como un ninja, incluso como un jounnin de rango S, que dices naruto...

-Todos se mantenían expectante por la respuesta del rubio-

Naruto: Agradable proposición, pero guárdense sus mentiras, si por mi fuera dejaría morir esta aldea, que se consumiera por sus errores, por sus acciones...-sorpresa para todos los MC-solo ayudare por una persona, alguien que dio todo por ustedes, por el tercero y tsunade...

MC:mmm..Perfecto entonces tienes nuestra...

Naruto : Palabra ? no , una rata vale más que su palabra si desean mi cooperación tendrá que firmar un papel anotando claramente mi liberación tras terminada la guerra, y conforme a ser de nuevo de konoha no me interesa así que, firman o se mueren..Que dicen ?

MC3; maldito demonio..-susurra-

Naruto: si y este demonio salvara tu trasero.-sorprende al Mc ya que pensó que no oiría-

-Tras intercambiar miradas Los miembros del consejo aceptaron firmar y antes de que su seguro de vida tomara el documento original y guardarlo uno de ellos se acerca y le entrega una bandada con el símbolo de la aldea-

MC: Ten con esto la aldea sabrá que eres uno de nosotros...

Naruto tomando la bandada la quema con la emanación de una flama negra proveniente de su diestra.

Naruto: Nunca forme parte de esta aldea, mucho menos ahora...

-Se aleja de ellos junto con Tsunade-

Naruto: Tsunade, necesitare que me proporciones unos lentes negros

Tsunade: Lentes ? para que naruto...

-Dirigiendo su vista al rostro de la godaime que aun siente temor al verlo directo a los ojos-

Naruto: Para verme más guapo... llamo demasiado la atención..je

Tsunade :comprendo naruto, veo que aun..

Naruto: no Tsunade, solo no quiero derramar sangre de ratas por culpa de sus comentarios

Tsunade Cariz bagá: Comprendo, vamos a mí oficina

-En la oficina de la rubia le es proporcionado lo que pidió el joven, el le entrega el documento que tan amablemente firmo el consejo, mostrando que aun confía en alguien solo en ella.-

Naruto : este atuendo se verá mejor-arranca las mangas de su chamarra , dejando al descubiertos tus brazos marcados no solo por los bien definidos músculos sino también por cicatrices-nos vemos luego obachan, iré a mi antigua celda, no veremos mañana para que me indiques quien serán los primeros en derramar su sangre...jane

-Dejando aúna pensativa mujer, sale a las calles de konoha, siendo la atracción de las miradas de la gente, pero en especial de las jóvenes mujeres que embelesaba con su caminar, firme ,seguro y al pasar cerca de alguna de ellas les regalaba un elegante saludo caballero que a más de una le arrancaba un sonrojo, hasta que detuvo su andar enfrente de una librería-

Naruto: mmm venta de las grandes obras de la literatura...Victor Hugo,Conal doile,mmm vaya increíble encontrar joyas de tal magnitud en este lugar.

Sin pensarlo más entro a la librería , mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, otros jóvenes a los que el llamo amigos alguna vez se reunían -

Tenten: Así que...regreso...

Sakura: si, pero ahora es muy diferente

Neji: Diferente?

Sasuke: si, todo lo que conocíamos de él, desapareció

Shikamaru: era de esperarse, después de como lo tratamos...

Ino:Si, no hay día que no me arrepienta de haber actuado tan estúpidamente

Kiba: Me cuesta creer que naruto haya tenido tan radical cambio, ese no es el que conocíamos

Lee: Conocíamos ?-Gana la atención de sus colegas-En verdad, podríamos decir que conocíamos a naruto-kun ? podremos decir que conocíamos sus penas ? Realmente lo conocimos?

-Todos Agacharon sus miradas al comenzar a reprocharse como nunca se molestaron en conocerlo, para ellos siempre fue el chico molesto que siempre intentaba llamarla atención, nunca supieron que eso se trataba de una lucha diaria de aquel muchacho contra su dolor, su tristeza, no, ellos saben bien que nunca lo conocieron y aun así el los llamaba compañeros, amigos, la que más se recriminaban eran cierto poseedor del sharingan y una kunoichi peli rosa-

Sakura : Es verdad , pero ahora la vida nos ha dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, de enmendar nuestro error , debemos conocerlo, ser realmente sus amigos como él fue siempre lo fue ?

Sasuke: Solo sus amigos sakura ?-Tono serio pero pícaro-

-El nombrado ante tal comentario se sonroja levemente, logrando aligerar a situación -

Sakura: claro, solo amigos-sonrojada-

Ino : jijiiji, si claro solo amigos, como cuando te dio ese regalito que no dejas ni a sol ni a sombra jijiji

Sakura : Cállate , solo fue...fue...fue!

Neji: Enamoramiento...

-Todos comenzaron a reír al momento de ver como un neji corriendo por su vida de una sonrojada sakura que intentaba golpearlo-

Shikamru: Bien, esto es problemático, mejor vayamos a verlo...saben donde esta?

Sasuke : no pero...-Activando su Sharingan-Veo su chakra ,está en el bosque...

Tenten: pues que esperamos, vamos

Lee: IOOO! si por la flama de la juventud y la amistad !

-Así todos se encaminaron al bosque, llegando al lugar donde estaba el rubio escucharon varios gritos corrieron para averiguar qué sucedía y se quedaron helados al ver tal escena, un naruto de pie sosteniendo por el cuello aun ambu y alrededor de ellos un charco de sangre que era movido por las gotas de sangre que caían por la mano de naruto pero esta no era suya, pertenecía a los cuerpos de otros 6 ambus que yacían alrededor de el, con heridas muy graves-

Naruto:Robert Making , dice que si se ejerce suficiente presión en ciertas zonas del cuerpo-Posa su dedo índice sobre el pecho y ejerce una minúscula presión, un crujido se escucha enseguida-se lograría una fractura masiva de los huesos en dicha zona ...

-El grito del ambu se ahoga por la sangre que fluye de su garganta al momento que naruto clava sus garras en su cuello-

Naruto: Si no desean algo más caballeros...-lanza el cuerpo al aire pero antes de que el cuerpo tocara el suelo detrás suyo es golpeado por varias ondas de aire dejando masacrada mente el cuerpo del ambu en el suelo -

Sakura-Titubeando-: n.. .no puede ser...Naruto

-Ladeando su cabeza para observar A los recién llegados, el sol lentamente se oculta al fondo, iluminando hermosamente el cuerpo del joven, proyectando su sombra al frente de lo jóvenes, los cuales admiraban con terror no solo los colmillos que acompañan la risa psicópata que daba naruto , también la sombra que se manifestaba ante ellos, era la figura del joven pero a sus pies ondulaban en la sombra colas...exactamente,9 colas-


	3. Dolor

La tarde comenzaba a caer en Konoha, toda la ciudad permanecía en una supuesta calma,silencio y tranquilidad reinaba en la cuidad, mas en aquel lugar donde se encontraban inertes los cuerpos de unos ambus al pie de Naruto, el en calma, con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro observaba como las miradas de sus ex-compañeros observaban con horror, terror , no dando creencia a lo admirado, sangre esparcida... por todo aquel césped, sangre adornaban sus manos, sus garras, cuerpos a su alrededor, con cortes en zonas vitales, extremidades rotas, órganos destrozados...vidas terminadas de una manera inmisericorde y atroz, el silencio reino unos segundos hasta que el autor de tal espectáculo decidió esbozar palabra con esa nueva voz demoníaca.

Naruto: Vaya...no sabía que la basura se juntara por si sola...jeje

Shikamaru: Naruto! Pero qué demonios has hecho ...los haz...

Naruto: Asesinado? si, a si es, vinieron a mí creyendo que encontrarían de nuevo aquel naruto...y yo solo les di lo que pidieron ...su muerte..

Ino: Naruto , por qué? que te paso, porque eran tus aliados

Naruto: Aliados, aliados vienen a ti con la idea de asesinarte, eso significa aliado, deberías leer a Robert Kranz te serviría de mucho...-Sacude sus manos, eliminando el exceso de sangre de ellas y se dirige a tomar su libro para después dirigirse rumbo a los jóvenes-

Naruto: Creo que fue suficiente emotividad por una tarde, si me disculpan continuare mi lectura en un lugar más tranquilo...

-El rubio se disponía a marcharse, pero es detenido por la muñeca por cierta joven, que exclamaba casi a gritos-

Tenten: Pero qué demonios te sucede naruto, este no eres tú, tú no eres así...

Ino: Es verdad el naruto que nosotros conocimos nunca haría algo tan...tan...sádico

Neji: Naruto...que te ha sucedido...comprendemos que ...

-Las palabras del Hojiblanco y las que fueran a decir los demás fueron detenidas por el súbito giro del rostro de naruto, ahora observaban como la pupila de naruto se dilataba como fiera con ira incalculable ante la última palabra de neji-

Naruto: comprender ?...tu...ustedes se atreven a decir que comprenden ?...-Dirigiendo su mirada a Tenten-se atreven a decir que no soy yo...-Vista en Ino-que me conocieron?...que es lo que comprenden ? .QUEE..Nada...absolutamente nada, -librándose de su agarre-ustedes miserables remedos de amigos, no comprenden nada...

Sakura: No Naruto!, por favor comprendemos que sufriste mucho, cometimos un error, pero...-Los pies de la peli rosa abandonan el suelo al momento de ser levantada fácilmente todo su cuerpo por la mano de naruto mientras la sostiene por el cuello axficiandola ante la mirada incrédula de todos-

Sasuke: Cuando se movió...

Naruto: Escuche bien Haruno ?...que comprenden mi dolor ? tu , una niña caprichosa que solamente el dolor que ha conocido es el de no tener el remedo de hombre que siempre soñaste ?

Sakura-Ahogándose-:Na...Nar..naruto

-Posando sus ojos Endemoniados sobre cada uno de ellos al momento de hablar-

Naruto: Dolor!, ustedes no saben lo que es dolor, el sufrimiento, en su miserable existencia lo mas mínimo de contradicción encontrada en ellas piensan que es dolor ?, un destino que piensas que es imposible de cambiar ...amor infantil...dificultades en la vida del ninja...perdida de una familia ...quieren saber que es el dolor!?-Atrae el rostro de sakura al suyo, mientras aumenta el agarre en su cuello-

Naruto; Toda una vida de soledad...odio,desprecio,humillación, golpes, recibirlo día tras día..reír para ser aceptado, mentir, dar todo por escorias que pensabas que eran tus amigos, dar todo alguien que considerabas casi un hermano...dar...dar tu vida por una miseria de mujer que solo te veía como el estúpido compañero...

Sakura llorando: Naruto...

Naruto: Dolor!, sufrimiento! Quieren comprenderlo? quieren compartirlo!? Entonces aprendan lo que es el dolor...

-La sombra de naruto se expande inmensurablemente alrededor de ellos rodeándolos-

Sasuke: Un gengutsu!

-La figura de naruto apareciendo detrás de sasuke y atravesando su espalda y adentrar su mano para sujetarle el corazón y aprisionarlo al igual que los otros-

Naruto: no chico listo, un gengutsu solo ataca tu mente, aquí es tu alma la que es atacada...así que quieren comprender el dolor pues compréndalo!

Al momento que él ejerce presión sobre el corazón de los jóvenes hace que sufran un dolor...un sufrimiento, todo el dolor y sufrimiento que él ha vivido durante toda su existencia, sentían como su alma era atormentada, presionada, destruida, pero más la de cierta peli rosa que fue la única que pudo ver una parte de las memorias de naruto.

Siendo su alma torturada por ese dolor, ella abre sus ojos como platos y presencia un momento de la vida de naruto, eso le dolía millones de veces que lo que sentía.

Ella vio aun Naruto pequeño intentar construir un Castillo de Arena y fallar, el al ver a un hombre con unas herramientas para crear Catillos, el con toda la inocencia que un niño puede tener en esa edad se acerca al hombre y le pide prestados los instrumentos, el en contestación recibe un puñetazo en su infantil rostro, seguido de inmisericordes patadas mientras se encuentra en el suelo, el hombre exclamaba-

Aldeano: porque debería darle mis herramientas a un miserable demonio como tu he...

El solamente intenta protegerse con sus pequeñas manos infantiles, de los golpes que recibe, intenta pedir ayuda, ve a otros aldeanos, les grita, les pide ayuda, ellos se acercan y lo que hacen...sinceramente...no tiene nombre...ellos simplemente se unieron ala acción de aquel hombre, ahora sus pequeñas manos, su frágil cuerpo no solo intentaba protegerse de un hombre ahora se intentaba proteger de una muchedumbre-

Naruto niño: Por favor...-Golpe-Perdón..Perdónenme...no-Patada-no lo volveré hacer, no volveré hacer por favor deténganse...por favor...

-Gritaba suplicante pero todos su fritos cayeron en oídos sordos de aquellas...personas ?-

Todo parecía haber llegado al a su fin por la llegada de un ambu, pero el solamente se unió lanzándole piedras al niño, acto que siguieron los aldeanos, tras pasados unos minutos el ambu se detuvo y posándose frente a un pequeño niño totalmente lastimado , masacrado, exclama sacando un kunai-

Ambu: Hora de usar las armas...

Sakura vuelve abrir sus ojos al momento de encontrarse en el suelo, pasaron simplemente unos segundos pero para su cuerpo fueron horas, sentía un dolor inmenso no solamente físico uno espiritual, lo que acababa de ver la sorprendió mucho aun más de lo que cuerpo experimento, sus ojos vagaron y encontraron a sus compañeros algunos llorando, otros convulsionándose , pero de nuevo vio el rostro de naruto niño, el cual cambio rápidamente al de ahora un rostro lleno de odio, ojos llenos de maldad posados de nuevo ante sus verdes, pero en el fondo se vislumbraba, tristeza-

Naruto sujetando a sakura por el cuello, no agresivamente, si no delicada y caballerosamente.

Naruto: sabes...aquel día pensé que no había forma de que te vieras más hermosa haruno-desliza su garra que lentamente regresa a la normalidad-pero ahora , con este rostro, de miedo,terror, te vez hermosa...ja ja ja ja ja ja-sus ojos se posan en el collar de la joven-valla veo que conservas esto aun,-lo sostiene-veras ya no te servirá de nada, o si, te servirá para recordarte el día que murió tu compañero de equipo, el día que murió el imbécil que te amo...

Deja caer suavemente su cuerpo en el césped al ver el momento que ella se desmaya, toma sus lentes y su libro, sin percatarse que un peliblanco invocador de ranas lo observaba se dirigió su antiguo departamento.

Ya pasando lo que Naruto les hizo a los chicos por espiarlo, el decide ir a lo que era su casa, esperando encontrar un edificio quemado, echo ruinas, o al menos completamente destrozado, sin embargo se encontró con un extraño tapete de bienvenida en la entrada de su casa, entonces detecta cierto aroma.

Kyubi: que ese agradable aroma...

Naruto. A mi me enferma...

Kyubi: te falta refinar tus gustos mocosos...

Naruto: si lo que digas...quien estará en mi casa...

Entrando a departamento se encuentra con una chica de pelo negro, tez blanca que le recordaron a alguien, solo que al mirarla a los ojos se da cuenta de que estos son negros y no blancos como esperaba.

Naruto: Quien eres ?

?:Naruto-kun ?-exclama con sorpresa-

Naruto: asi es...y tú eres ?-La escrutarla con la mirada-

Hinata: soy yo...hinata hyuuga, no me recuerdas naruto-kun?

Naruto:...hinata? no puede ser los hyuuga tienen los ojos plateados por su Bakuian, tú no eres hinata habla...quien eres

Aun así ella y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos llorando al verlo después de tanto tiempo. Hinata separándose después de unos segundos, apenada comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

Hinata: soy yo naruto-kun ,hinata, solo que...-silencio-mi familia me sello mi Bakugian-

Naruto pensando: es verdad, solo ella me decía kun, solo ella tiene este aroma y...solo ella jugaría de forma tan tonta con sus dedos

Naruto: ya veo...-se acerca y tomando su rostro con su mano ante una sonrojada hinata-el sello del pájaro enjaulado...porque hinata ?

Hinata sonrojada comienza a contar con tristeza como por intentar encontrar a Naruto con el Buakugan, su familia le puso el sello del pájaro enjaulado, así ella fue exiliada del clan.

Naruto: Exiliada...veo que esta aldea siempre tiene sorpresas...y por eso viniste aquí...

Hinata: si naruto-kun, aquí podría recordarte...

Naruto: recordarme...-una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en su rostro se acerca a ella la abraza por la cintura y sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y deslizando su índice por su mejilla -gracias hinata-chan, por todo tu esfuerzo te cumpliré tu mas grande sueño..

A Naruto se le ocurre regalarle a Hinata lo que ella siempre quiso, un beso de sus labios y otras cosas, pero mientras la besaba una pequeña línea de sangre sale de donde sus labios se juntaron, era de ella, Naruto le estaba destrozando la boca con los colmillos, haciendo que ella se desmaye, la sostiene y al sostenerla se da cuenta de que era verdad que tenía el sello entonces se lo quita dejándole una cicatriz horrible.

Naruto sonriendo con rastros de sangre en sus labios, transcurre con sus dedos el pecho de la joven desmayada.

Naruto: pequeña...tú serás mi más grande pilar para mis planes, te daré lo que deseas...y tú me darás mi venganza...JA JA JA JA JA JA


	4. Poder y Venganza

En un hermoso paraje, pintado de verde, un magistral cielo azul se levantada sobre aquel magistral monumento natural, en medio de aquel inmenso lugar aparece el joven pelirrubio corriendo detrás de una joven de 15.

?¿?¿: Vamos apoco ya te cansaste...

Naruto-Fatigado-: ha espera, no seas así...

¿?¿?: jeje hay que delicado eres , mira ahí esta...

Naruto alza la vista para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo negro, unos hermosos ojos cafés haciendo un maravillo contraste en su fino y hermoso rostro, la cual solo era opacado por su bellísima figura, la joven era una réplica exacta de ella pero más joven, un poco mas baja que ella, con el cabello corto, pero igual de hermosa, lo único que las diferenciaba era que ella tenía los ojos azules, con un hermoso, puro y delicado azul cielo.

-Con una hermosa sonrisa mientras una luz ilumina su rostro la dama extiende su mano-

?¿?¿?:Vamos pequeño, ven con nosotras

Naruto sonríe, sonríe como nunca antes , una sonrisa llena de alegría, amor, esperanza, la admira con una alegría tan inmensa e infinita que con vagas y terrenales palabras no es posible describir, mas todo esa maravilla fue sustituida por preocupación, miedo, pánico, terror...terror era lo que ahora se veía en el rostro de naruto al momento que 5 sombras aparecen detrás de las mujeres, todo aquel hermoso lugar cambia a una inmensa oscuridad, el pasto es destruido, el cielo se oscurece como tormenta destruyendo todo a su paso, las sombras lentamente se acercan por la espalda de ellas, naruto intenta correr, corre todo lo que puede, pero no logra alcanzarlas.

Naruto: No! Déjenlas, No!

?¿?¿?: Naruto,,, ayúdanos ...por favor...por...

-Las palabras son interrumpidas al momento que unas de las sombras degolló el fino cuello de la joven, mientras que las otras sacan unas enormes espadas de sus oscuras vestimentas y sin piedad atraviesan el cuerpo de ella, acuchillándola, el a pesar de correr y gritar con todas su fuerzas solo puede admirar el fluir de la sangre por el suelo.

Naruto-Grito Histérico-: No! Áyame... No...

Lentamente el admira como el cuerpo de ella cae inerte al suelo, aun su cuerpo manteniendo espasmos, a causa de la forma tan violenta forma de morir, las sombras se alejan de su cuerpo y caminan lentamente a la otra mujer, lentamente alzan sus espadas, ella con una mirada tranquila y sumamente hermosa le exclama a naruto.

?¿?¿?: Por favor...sigue adelante...perdónalos...por favor ...no los odies...no odies...mi niño...mi pequeño naruto...

Al final y ante una mirada de impotencia, naruto solo admirar como la mujer es decapitada por unas de la sombras e inmediatamente las demás mutilan el cuerpo. Las sombras dirigen su visión a él, y solo un mar de risas se escuchan en todo el lugar, naruto solo lleva sus manos a su cabeza, llorando , gritando, mientras toda esa oscuridad rápidamente se va convirtiendo en un rojo , un rojo sangre.

Naruto: Aaaaaaaah!, ...Ayame!...Kitomi!...no...no...no!¡

?¿?¿:Acepta mi poder...y obtendrás tu venganza...

La figura de un zorro emerge de aquella sangre, lo admira debidamente, hasta que el abre sus fauces y naruto se deja devorar.

-En el departamento de Naruto-

Jiraiya: así que...naruto te quito el sello y ahora vives con él?

Hinata: si. Si, Jiraiya-sama, así es, pero hay algo que me preocupa...

Jiraiya: el cambio de naruto...-dice seriamente-

Hinata-Decaída-: así es...naruto está siendo consumido por su odio...me duele verlo así, ver...que...-se le corta la voz-que esté sufriendo tanto...por que se que él está sufriendo...

Jiraiya: 10 años Hinata...y lo que el consejo le hizo a naruto no es algo fácil de olvidar.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un estrenuos gritos proveniente de la habitación de naruto, un grito que se asemejaría al rugir de una bestia, ambos corrieron ala habitación y lo que vieron les impacto, naruto despierto, con la cabeza inclinada, jadeaba lentamente, como la respiración de un monstruo, de su boca se lograba admirar perfectamente dos enormes y afilados colmillos, mientras que de ellos caía un hilillo de saliva, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un chakra rojo, pareciera que fuera sangre misma lo que lo rodeara, y 9 colas ondeaban lentamente en su espalda, el lentamente alza su mirada a ellos, y lo que admiraron Hinata y Jiraiya los inmovilizo, sus ojos, sus ojos eran de nuevo azules, pero si esos ojos pudieran hablar, gritarían que están viviendo una inmensa tristeza, por ellos escurrían un mar de lagrimas, aquel espectáculo pareciera el de un ser atrapado dentro de una cárcel, pidiendo agritos salir.

Hinata: Na..Naruto-kun

Rápidamente el cierra los ojos y apretándolos fuertemente deja escapar un portentoso rugido de su garganta, lentamente su chakra y su respiración se fueron calmando, hasta que todo quedo en un inmenso silencio, el mirando el techo exclama con la voz que hablaba años atrás pero con un toque agudo , varonil, pero nostálgico y lleno de dolor.

Naruto: Ayame...kotori...Perdón...

Jiraiya: Ayame!?

Naruto: ero-senin...así que-comienza a bajar lentamente su cabeza para mirar al peliblanco, al mismo instante ese tono de voz se perdía lentamente , dando paso a la voz demoniaca y seductora que posea ahora, sus ojos al igual dejaban paso de aquel azul, al rojo sangre, a cada palabra que el daba-has ..Decidido venir a visitarme...-fija su mirada en el -que honor...-una risa ronca sale de su garganta-

Jiraiya: Naruto...te encuentras bien?

Moviendo las sabanas y acomodándose el pelo, naruto se levanta tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto: claro anciano, nunca en mi vida he estado mejor y tú ? que tal tu patética vida espiando baños ...

Jiraiya-serio-: bien...y veo que ya me has perdido el respeto...

Naruto: El respeto a la humanidad lo perdí hace mucho tiempo Jiraiya...hace mucho tiempo...y a que debo tu visita?

Jiraiya: vine a ver como estabas...cuando me entere que te habían encontrado regrese de inmediato a konoha...nunca pensé que te tuvieran en las catacumbas de la prisión...de haber sabido...

Naruto: me hubieras salvado ?...muy noble de tu parte, gracias pero ya no tiene importancia, dime deseas quedarte a comer algo con nosotros?

Acercándose a Hinata, posa su diestra y acaricia la mejilla de la joven.

Naruto: pequeña, serias tan amable de prepararnos algo a Jiraiya y a mi? por favor deléitanos con tus mangares-le da un beso en la mejilla-

Hinata-tartamudeando-..si..si naruto-kun enseguida-hace una reverencia y sale rumbo a la cocina-

Naruto: bien, Jiraiya, si me permites me daré un baño y después podremos platicar las grandiosas anécdotas de nuestras vidas y hablaremos de la guerra y cosas tan triviales de la vida te parece bien?

Naruto le da la espalda y se dirige al baño hasta que las palabras de Jiraiya lo detuvieron.

Jiraiya: Hablaremos de Ayame y Kotori ?

Naruto: Un consejo, Jiraiya...no tientes a tu suerte...da gracias que sigues con vida...

Sin mas naruto lo dejo y entro al baño, dejando a un pensativo sannin imaginando a quienes pertenecerán aquellos 2 nombres, sin mas incidentes la mañana continuo, Hinata ofreció un agradable banquete para los tres, naruto y Jiraiya platicaban, el sannin se sorprendía a cada minuto al ver el cambio de naruto, la forma de hablar , su porte al expresarse, no solo inspiraban poder , elegancia e inteligencia, si no también un miedo, un miedo tan profundo que recorría su espina dorsal como una gélida acaricia, sentía que si cometía el más ligero error en escoger mal sus palabras o hacer una pregunta incorrecta, su vida seria exterminada en tan solo un instante, pero también en aquellos profundos ojos demoniacos, en el fondo, muy en el fondo se deslumbraba una tristeza, un dolor muy grandes.

Jiraiya: Bueno naruto, así que has venido a ayudar a Tsunade, me alegro al saber que te tendremos de nuestro lado.

Naruto: si lo sé, pobre mujer con la basura de ninjas que tiene a su disposición y la porquería de consejo dudo que si acaso lograra mantener las puertas de la ciudad en pie

Jiraiya: naruto, recuerda que ellos son aliados

Naruto: Eran Jiraiya...eran...pero no hablemos de animales y dime cuando se hará la misión de ataque?

Jiraiya: también he venido a eso...Tsunade a solicitado tu presencia, discutirán inmediatamente la misión hoy a las 15 Hrs.

Naruto: bien, bien estaré ahí entonces, si me disculpas, Jiraiya tengo algunos asuntos que atender, con tu permiso estás en tu casa, Hinata pequeña todo estuvo maravilloso, pero tu té estuvo celestial-besa su mejilla-te necesito antes de la hora acordada en la oficina de Tsunade. Nos vemos luego.

Sin mas naruto los deja en el departamento, naruto camino por las calles de konoha con una vestimenta muy elegante, con ese paso imponente y elegante llamada mucho la atención, los lentes oscuros le daban un toque único, recorrió cada zona , cada puerta, cada cm de la muralla que protege a konoha, analizándola, verifico sus ventajas y debilidades , hasta que dio la hora de la reunión se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, toco la puerta y la entrada le fue permitida, en la oficina se encontraban todos los Junín de elite y sus respectivos equipos, asuma con shikamaru,ino y chouji, kurenai con shino,kiba y hinata , kakashi junto con sakura,sasuke y sai, gai junto con lee,neji y tenten, al lado de tsunade se encontraba shizune,anko y yamato, naruto entrando paso cerca de donde estaba ino y tenten , dirigió su mirada a ellas y vio un ligero movimiento de ellas, a lo cual el exclamo.

Naruto: Bu!

Ambas saltaron asustadas, se notaba que estaban nerviosas con la presencia de naruto, lo cual solo gano que el riera estrepitosamente, y las miradas de todos al momento de acercarse a Tsunade a su derecha y sentarse juntando sus manos.

Naruto: jajaja, Tsunade, piensas mandar a unas avecillas con miedo a la guerra? vas a tener muchas bajas.

Tsunade: naruto...me han reportado lo sucedido ayer en la tarde

Naruto: o vaya en serio? y que sus nombres serán anotados como héroes en la lapida para que sean recordados ?

Tsunade: Naruto, la muerte de esos ambus puede acarrarte más problemas con el consejo acaso?

Naruto: enserio crees que me interese lo que puedan hacer ese conjunto de momias roba oxigeno? jaja no Tsunade, no me interesa, además todo fue en defensa propia, no había sido la primera vez que aquellos A.M.B.U.S me atacaban , créeme un niño no olvida fácilmente un cumpleaños así

Tsunade: naruto...

Naruto: bien a lo que nos reuniste Tsunade, que aldea atacaremos?

Tsunade deja pasar lo sucedido, inmediatamente le pide a shikamaru que explique a todos el plan, el invoca un mapa que ocupa toda la pared y empieza a explicar la situación, ventajas y desventajas, pero lo que mas demuestra es la ubicación de tropas avanzadas, la cual el consejo ha decidido atacar, la mas cercana estaba en unas montañas constaba de 300 hombres, infantería básica, ahí seria el primer golpe, mas su explicación fue detenida al momento que naruto interrumpió alzando la mano.

Naruto: una Pregunta Nara

Shikamaru: si...dinos naruto que pasa?

Naruto: en todo su elaborado plan, dime también tienes abarcadas esas dos zonas que rodean la entrada y la única salida del cañón?

Shikamaru: si, naruto, son zonas extremadamente inaccesibles para cualquier ninja por qué?

Naruto: bien ahora, ya que analizaste el terreno tu con tu súper análisis , enserio crees que 300 hombres pudieran acceder por la llanura ?

Shikamaru: entiendo tu punto naruto, pero inteligencia nos informo

Naruto: también informo que orochimaru estaba fuera del examen de chunnin hace años...enserio consideras a fe ciega la información del consejo ?

Shikamaru: naruto...no tenemos otra fuente

Naruto: exacto, no tenemos otra fuente, por qué ?, no se les hace extraño que mágicamente sepamos la ubicación de las tropas enemigas, y mas aparte su numero y poder de ataque cuando han dicho que tienen semanas sin averiguar tan siquiera quienes los apoyan , además mira el mapa, es un cuello de botella, si queremos entrar tenemos que hacerlo por ese camino que, según inteligencia nadie puede entrar, fácilmente nos rodean por estos lados nos cierran la salida y listo, nuevos nombres ala lapida...no lo ves ?

Shikamaru: si naruto lo veo, eso mismo había pensado desde el momento que dieron el reporte...además no hay datos

Naruto: De los jinchurikis...si los encuentran no serian más que carne para los cuervos...

Anko: entonces naruto, si ves tantas fallas en el plan, que recomiendas?

Naruto: si todas sus tropas están fuera de sus aldeas según inteligencia...ataquemos donde mas débiles están...

Kurenai: estas insinuando que ataquemos directamente la aldea ?!

Naruto: exacto, la aldea del suroeste es la que menos defensa estructural tiene, sus pilares sucumbirán con tan solo una oleada, pero para que mandar toda la artillería contra basuras, mejor un grupo de elite, entra ala ciudad mata a los generales y al hokage, problema resuelto, el rebaño no puede seguir sin un pastor que los guie, no piensas así Tsunade?

Tsunade: puede que tengas razón, naruto...pero no enviare en un grupo a atacar una aldea...

Naruto: y quien digo que enviaras aun grupo? yo iré

Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración de naruto, Tsunade permanecía pensante, dudosa de aceptar tal propuesta hasta que sakura interrumpió.

Sakura: si naruto va yo iré también...-sorpresa para todos-

Kakashi: así es...todo el equipo 7 se ofrece para la misión.

Neji: y yo..

Ino: yo también

Lee: naruto-kun no ira solo, yo iré también

Todos los presentes se ofrecieron para la misión, Tsunade se sorprendiendo y apreció por un momento aquella muestra de compañerismo, lo cual fue olvidada el momento que naruto empezó a aplaudir y reír.

Naruto: Bravo...bravo...un poco mas de emotividad y me hacen vomitar...pero mírense si el miedo les brota por cada poro...iré solo

Sakura: no naruto, te acompañaremos, eres nuestro amigo y...-naruto en un parpadeo apareció enfrente de la peli rosa-

Asuma: Esa velocidad que tiene es impresionante...

Naruto: así que...no tienen miedo...tu no me tienes miedo sakura?

Sakura-manteniéndole la mirada-: no naruto no te tengo miedo...

Naruto: vaya, vaya, vaya, así que-acaricia su mejilla con la punta de su índice-la flor de cerezo ya no tiene miedo...-hace aparecer sus garras cerca del cuello de ella, ella solo salta un poco por la sorpresa pero permanece firme-

Sakura: no..No tengo miedo, no puedo tenerle miedo o desconfianza aun compañero, a mi aliado...a mi amigo...-dirige su mano a su pecho y aprieta el colgante fuertemente, pensando si esbozar el siguiente vocablo, naruto miro el colgante, y regreso a admirar los ojos de sakura en un momento la figura de su sueño apareció y escucho claramente.

?¿?¿: Perdónalos...no odies...no odies...

El dio un paso ante la sorpresa, todos miraron la acción de naruto, pensando que le pueda pasar, en un instante naruto vio como cada uno de los presentes era sustituido por la imagen de aquellas mujeres, el llevo una mano a su cabeza que empezó a dolerle terriblemente.

Naruto: No...No...Déjenme...

Sakura-acercándose a el-: Naruto!? Esta bien...

Naruto Despejándola de el de un manotazo.

Naruto: si...déjame...bien...-recobra la postura-hagan lo que deseen, Tsunade la decisión es tuya, saldré dentro de 1 Hr.

Sin más naruto desaparece de la oficina, todos mantuvieron su palabra y ala hora se encontraban en la puerta sur.

Kurenai: bien ahora todos iremos en grupos, debemos estar en la aldea para mañana en la tarde, según en la aldea no debe haber mas que un destacamento de 80 activos

Naruto: no tengo tiempo para ir a su paso, kurenai...llegaremos hoy al atardecer

Kakashi-impresionado-: y como planeas eso naruto

Naruto sin decir palabra hizo que su chakra rodeara a todos, ambos sintieron que su cuerpo dudaba, recordaban lo sucedido el día anterior, un resplandor los cegó por unos minutos, al abrir sus ojos notaron con sorpresa todos que se encontraban cerca de las puertas de la aldea, habían pasado simplemente unas horas y tal como dijo naruto llegaron justo cuando estaba atardeciendo.

Asuma: pero como?

Naruto: Jutsu de velocidad asuma...Ahora vayan aquella llanura, yo entrare a dar el ultimátum

Naruto desapareció del grupo, pasaron un par de horas y naruto no regresaba, en el trascurso de ese tiempo se escucho provenir de la villa un gran número de que rápidamente eran cesados, al paso de las horas naruto apareció frente a ellos con sus manos bañadas de sangre.

Yamato: naruto que sucedió en la villa?!

Naruto: digamos que descubrí cosas muy interesantes

Anko: cuales naruto?

Naruto: primeramente, el hokage fue asesinado hace dos semanas, y fue sustituido por alguien que no me dejaron conocer, su familia fu encerrada y mas de media aldea esta oprimida por su mandato.

Sakura: y como te enteraste de eso naruto

Tronando sus dedos hace aparecer a una mujer y una niña de no mas de 9 años al lado suyo.

Naruto: fácil su esposa me lo digo al momento de sacarla del calabozo

Kakashi: Los salvaste naruto...

Naruto: si, hice del niño bueno, además nos servirán como prueba, Hinata-la nombrada se acerca a naruto- toma este pergamino y reúne a todos los aldeanos y actívalo con un poco de chakra y llévatelas y a los aldeanos a konoha, son refugiados

Hinata: aldeanos ?...cuales

De repente más de 1200 familias que estaban en contra del hokage, aparecieron alrededor de ellos.

Naruto: estos aldeanos Hinata, rápido..., ahora vienen las malas noticias

Shikamaru: cuales son naruto?

Naruto: los 80 activos que digo inteligencia...-las puertas de la villa se abren dejando admirar como desfilan atreves de ellas un enorme ejercito, que hacia temblar la tierra a cada paso, en su marcha-mágicamente se convirtieron en 8000, y la mayor parte de ellos son modificaciones genéticas creadas por nuestro buen amigo orochimaru

sasuke: orochimaru?!

Naruto: si baka, al parecer tu noviecito sigue haciendo de las suyas, le afecto mucho que te separara de su lado, creo que kabuto no lo satisface como tu, y tiene que entretenerse en otras cosas...

El uchiha ante tal humillación estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre , pero la pequeña niña se le adelanto , y apretando fuertemente el pantalón de naruto le dice , desesperada y preocupada.

Kotori: Naruto-sama, por favor, no luche contra el, él es muy fuerte y su ejercito es sanguinario, no podrá usted y sus compañeros contra el por favor huyamos de jecht...

La niña detuvo sus palabras, por el miedo que sintió al ver los ojos de naruto, empezar a brillar con fuego, fuego de odio que fue encendido al momento que escucho aquel nombre.

Naruto: fue jecht , jecht es aquel que esta detrás de aquellas tropas ?

Madre de Kotori: As...así es naruto-sama, por eso será mejor que

Naruto: por fin te vuelvo a ver malnacido...

Sin mas palabras naruto desapareció del lado de ellos y apareció a lo lejos, exactamente enfrente de aquel enorme ejercito, el ejercito se sorprendió al ver tan solo un pequeño grupo de ninjas a lo lejos, pero mas al ver que el único que les hacia frente era un solo hombre, detrás de todas esas tropas, un hombre con elegante vestimenta, se levanta de su asiento y le dirige la palabra a naruto.

Jecht: vaya...nunca pensé volver a verte, supe de tu encarcelamiento, jejeje como fue tu estancia en la oscuridad he? naruto

Naruto-siendo rodeado por su chakra rojo-: Maldito, dime donde se encuentran los demás¡-Grita Encolerizado-

Jecht: solo te diré si me vences naruto, o mejor te hago un favor y te mando al lado de ellas,...Ataquen! Mátenlo, maten a todos los aldeanos que no salga ninguno con vida

Ante tal grito de ordenamiento los aldeanos sintieron el miedo correr por su cuerpo, las tropas comenzaron si enfilamiento rumbo a ellos, pero lo que sucedió a continuación dejo impactados, a todos incluidos a sus compañeros, la fila de alrededor de unos 400 hombres que se acercaban a naruto de repente cayeron al suelo, decapitados, sus cabezas rodaron por todas lados, su sangre bañaba aquel lugar lentamente mientras fluía fuera de sus cuellos.

Jecht: im...imposible...

Naruto se va envolviendo lentamente por su chakra rojo, cuando lo cubre por fin por completo, nueve colas de chakra ondean detrás suyo, ala vez que un enorme zorro creado por la sangre de los saldados caídos emergía delante de él, con la misma mirada demoniaca que poesía naruto, mostrando sus colmillos con ira pura, odio, sus garras imponentes se mostraban frente a ellos aun escurriendo sangre.

Naruto: Prepárate para sufrir...jecht

Tras un gruñido ensordecedor de la bestia, se abalanza sobre los soldados, ellos se defienden con sus armas que solo impactan en el hundiéndose en aquel ser hecho de sangre, luchan, para no ser asesinados por las fauces de la bestia que soldado que alcanzaba trituraba, partía en dos, dezmaba con sus fauces o con un simple movimiento de sus garras, naruto con sus garras al frente se abalanzo sobre los soldados frente jecht , tras cada paso que el daba , brazos, piernas, cabezas , cuerpos mutilados, cercenados caían a su paso, la sangre comenzaba a fluir como agua por un rio, no daba espacio ala piedad, o al remordimiento, destazaba a sus oponentes con los movimientos rápidos de sus garras, los atravesaba lanzándoles millares de kunais, si alcanzaba la cabeza la alguno, la hacia explotar contra el suelo o contra la otra de algún otro, haciendo que exploten, era un espectáculo espeluznante , los gritos de batalla lentamente iban cambiando, por gritos de terror, los compañeros de naruto admiraban con terror minuto tras minuto como naruto se desasía de aquel enorme ejercito, los minutos pasaron, no fue mas de una agobiante hora, una hora de sangre, gritos, mutilaciones, una hora de un atroz acontecimiento, hasta que los últimos soldados de aquel enorme ejercito, eran acabados uno por las fauces de zorro y otro era atravesado y partido ala mitad por las manos de naruto, cuando llego con jecht, el solo se alejaba de él , con el terror en sus ojos, le lanzaba cuanto podía y tenia la mano a naruto, el apunto de sujetarlo por el cuello , es detenido por la mano de su sensei. kakashi.

Kakashi: es suficiente naruto, ya fue suficiente...

Gai: naruto, nosotros nos encargaremos de el...-admirando el atroz escenario y miando a naruto-como un solo hombre causar tal destrucción

Asuma y kurenai apareciendo junto con los demás chunnins

Asuma: ahora nosotros nos haremos-.-traga saliva-cargo naruto...

Naruto con su rostro oculto en las sombras

Naruto: que fue de los aldeanos...

Kurenai: fueron llevados a konoha tal y como sugeriste naruto kiba, shino y hinata los llevaron, después de que...comenzaras el ataque...

Naruto: bien entonces ya no han nadie en aquel gran árbol verdad?

Anko: no naruto...

Naruto: perfecto-una risa diabólica aparece entre las sombras haciendo temblar a todos-

Sin mas se libro del agarre de kakashi y rápidamente alargando al doble sus garras, las inserto en el abdomen de jercht , la sangre comenzó a fluir, él lo carga como si fuera un simple costal cargando todo su peso la piel del abdomen que lentamente se desgarraba y agarro a un caballo que aun estaba en los alrededores, descolgó lo que quedaba de las extremidades de un soldado y se lo llevo junto con el.

Jercht: no...Por favor piedad...

Yamato: detente!

Anko y yamato intentaron detenerlo pero eran alegados de el por las colas de naruto, el simplemente se alejaba con paso lento y moviendo el cuerpo de jercht adelante y atrás, aumentando su tortura, pero lo que mas impresiono fue que naruto comenzó a tararear la tonada de una canción, al llegar aquel gran árbol lo puso en el suelo, y lo sujeto al árbol encadenándolo por medio de unas cadenas de chakra, que hizo pasar por su cuello, exactamente en donde empieza la mandíbula, rodeo su tórax y brazos, mientras el seguía tarareando aquella tonada sujeto aquellas cadenas al cabello y postrándose aun lado de el detubo su cantar y con una expresión seria le hablo a jecht.

Naruto: Bien amigo...empecemos nuestra pequeña plática, donde se encuentran los otros...

Jercht: no...no lose...

Ante tal respuesta naruto palmeo al caballo he hizo que caminara, haciendo que la presión en las cadenas del hombre comenzaran a aumentar, asfixiándolo, rompiendo y desencajando lentamente su mandíbula y haciendo que sus ojos lentamente comenzaran a desorbitarse a causa de la posición en la que se encontraban las cadenas.

Naruto: bien me decías que ellos se encuentran en ?-detiene al caballo-

Jercht: en...arg...arg...aar...Mark ...rgre...en el pais de la costa norte...

Naruto: y los demás?

Jercht: no...No lose...lo juro...

Naruto:mm entonces...dime quien les dio la orden...

Jercht: el...con...consejo...de konoha...jeje...tu propia aldea lo ordeno...

Naruto se sorprendió ante tal declaración oculto su rostro en la oscuridad y segundos después comenzó a reír.

Naruto: como no lo imagen, claro quien mas pudo haber sido...jajajaja...bueno creo que no me sirves para nada mas

Jercht: por...por favor te dije lo que sabia déjame vivir...por favor...

Naruto: bien, solo si cantas la canción,...

Jercht: cual...canción?

Naruto: o vamos amigo. tu sabes muy bien cual...-comienza a tatarear la misma canción-

Jercht: esa es...la canción de kitomi...

Naruto: bingo...vamos cántala si quieres vivir

El hombre rápidamente comenzó a cantar, tras cada párrafo naruto comenzó a apretar mas, el hombre cantaban mas fuerte como le era posible, pero su mandíbula se rompía cm a cm , la presión en su cabeza aumentaba .

JerchT: or...fa...r

Naruto: no te oigo catar...jercht..Entonces...-Posa sus ojos en el con odio -Muere...

Jercht:No!

Naruto golpeo al caballo el cual intento correr pero al estar sujetado solo rompió el cuello de jerct , haciendo que la presión fuera tal que fue capaz de sacarle los ojos de su lugar, la sangre fluía de su boca, de su tórax se asomaban unas cuantas costillas.

Naruto: el país de la costa he...

Naruto se levanto y comenzó su camino de regreso hasta que fue detenido por la presencia de su antiguo maestro, el sannin invocador de sapos.

Jiraiya: Que acabas de hacer naruto...

Naruto: interrogar aun viejo conocido...-Sigue de largo sin tomarle atención al peliblanco, hasta que al pasar a su lado, Jiraiya lo detiene con sus palabras-

Jiraiya: crees que kitomi y ayame estén felices al ver tus acciones naruto ?

Permaneció en silencio, después puso su mano ensangrentada en el hombro de su ex-maestro, dejando su huella en el, camino un poco lejos de él y de nuevo exclamo una declaración que hizo que la respiración de Jiraiya se detuviera y abriera sus ojos en señal de sorpresa

Naruto: Estarán tranquilas...tranquilas al saber que vengue su muerte en manos de estas basuras...vengare la muerte...la muerte de mi familia

Sin mas el desaparece en las sombras, regresa al campo de batalla , admira cada cuerpo, que el asesino con sus manos, La luna iluminaba aquel enorme paraje, aquel que apenas minutos atrás se deslumbraba aquel ejercito inmenso, ahora solo se admira sus cuerpos en el suelo, sangrantes, destrozado, mutilados, ahí en medio de todos Naruto...riendo bajo la luz de la luna, admirando sus manos cubiertas de sangre...en su rostro...una lagrima...

Naruto: Pronto me vengare, de los que las asesinaron y de konoha...Ayame, kitomi...las vengare...te vengare hermana...y sobre todo te vengare a ti...Madre.


	5. Planes

Naruto tras un ligero suspiro retomo su camino hacia los ninjas de konoha, abriéndose paso entre ese mar de sangre y cadáveres, al llegar a su lado todos lo miraban extrañados aun no dando crédito a pensar que ese hombre que esta ante ellos fuera alguna vez aquel vivaz, alegre y ante todo compasivo naruto, pero la que mas sufría esta transformación era una joven de verdes ojos que sollozaba, mientras atrapa entre sus manos aquel colgante de plata.

Kakashi: Naruto, que has hecho con jecht ¿

Naruto: Únicamente tuve una platica amena con el, recordar viejos tiempos y para saber la ubicación de otros viejos amigos míos.

Kakashi solo lo mira seriamente, analizado sus palabras.

Anko: Entonces si ya terminaste tu plática lo llevaremos para interrogarlo en konoha

Naruto: Interrogarlo ¿bueno si deseas esta atado al árbol

Anko y kurenai se disponían a marchar rumbo al árbol cuando naruto las detiene con una declaración en un tono sarcástico.

Naruto: Claro, si desean que hable y diga toda la verdad solo vuélvanle a acomodar su lengua y quijada, así como sus costillas y laringe, con eso capaz que suelta todo otra vez….ja ja ja

Asuma: No me digas que!...

Jiraiya: Así es….lo torturo hasta la muerte….

Naruto: Jiraiya-Sensei! Nos honras con tu presencia, por favor eso es una manera muy cruda de decirlo, mejor digamos que le saque toda la información que tenia -Ríe con blink siniestro-

Kakashi exaltado.

Kakashi: Naruto! En que demonios pensabas! Debiste dejarlo con vida, podría habernos dado información valiosa

Naruto: si si lo que tu digas pero, alza su oreja agudizando su oído y vuelve a sonreír mostrando sus colmillos de todos modos obtendremos la información que necesitamos, deje a uno con vida.

Shikamaru: Entre toda esta masacre, pudiste dejar uno con vida ¿

Naruto: claro cabeza de piña.

Se acerca a unos escombros y levantando parte de un edificio con suma facilidad, deja ver el cuerpo casi seccionado de un consejero, que esta agonizando, tenía el cráneo abierto, costillas rotas y parte de sus intestinos de fuera.

Naruto: bien señor, tengo algo que….

Kurenai: Naruto! Que haces debemos curarlo inmediatamente y….

Sus palabras son detenidas por Jiraiya que solo le da entender que no tiene caso sus palabras con una mirada seria.

Naruto: decía, señor dígame la ubicación de la ojiva y detendré todo el sufrimiento que esta pasando ahora le parece ¿

El hombre con las reservas de fuerza señala al centro de la ciudad, pero en ese momento su mano que apenas se mantenía unida por una ligera unión de músculos cae al suelo.

Naruto: bien en el centro de la ciudad, debe de estar sellada bajo tierra vamos

Naruto se levanta y se aleja del hombre pero es detenido por sasuke.

Sasuke: Naruto! Ya te digo la ubicación dijiste que…

Una explosión detiene las palabras del uchiha, el voltea y admira en donde estaba el cuerpo agonizante ahora solo queda las cenizas de un cuerpo ardiendo.

Naruto: ya feliz ¿…..ahora rumbo a la ojiva

En el camino todos mantenían la mirada fija en naruto, sakura luchaba por contener sus lagrimas, le dolía en demasía verlo así, sosteniendo fermenté su colige siente como una mano se posa en su hombro y ella voltea para admirar los ojos blancos de Hinata.

Hinata la mira seriamente y le entrega una nota y se aleja de ella.

Sakura: Hinata ¿

Hinata se alejaba del grupo y se pone al lado de naruto lo cual el sin despejar la mirada del frente esboza con su voz fría.

Naruto: espero que esa nota sea para una invitación a comer y no otra cosa Hyuuga ….bien llegamos

Todos deteniéndose y mirado a todos lados, observando que solo había a su alrededor tiendas y casas, no podían entender donde estaba y mas aun que es la ojiva, pero pronto sus dudas se disiparían, al instante que naruto hace brotar con ayuda de 4 de sus colas de chakra hace emerger una puerta de 5 metros de alto.

Anko: no puede ser, como podían ocultar algo ¿

Naruto: Al parecer uno de nuestros enemigos es un buen maestro en el manejo de los sellos y el gengutsu.

Abriendo las puertas admiran una enorme biblioteca, naruto se dispone a entrar seguido de los otros ninjas de konoha.

Naruto: bien kakashi por allá-señala a su diestra-están los archivos del antiguo hokage, y por allá-señala a su lado opuesto- esta la información de la alianza de nuestros adversarios.

Yamato: y como sabes eso naruto ¿?

Naruto señalando a unos letreros a unos 7 metros de altura

Naruto: por que ahí lo señala…..Hinata….tu vendrás conmigo

Jiraiya: Naruto…estas buscando información de ellos verdad ¿

Naruto sin detenerse sigue su camino mientras ondea su dedo en señal de negación.

Naruto: no no jiraiya-sensei, solo busco lo necesario para cuando regresemos, las preguntas que le haré al consejo sean fundamentadas en hechos, y a si no todo el escuadrón ambu. Me atacara si llego a matar a uno que otro consejero….

Jiraiya gritando con algo de frustración en su tono.

Jiriaya: Naruto! Que tienes planeado hacer?! Naruto! Piensa en lo que ellas….

Jiraiya abre sus ojos en sorpresa al momento de sentir el frío de un kunai cerca de su cuello siendo sostenido por naruto que ondeaba sus 9 colas.

Naruto: Jiraiya-sensei…..le comento apenas unos minutos que si desea seguir vivo, no tocara ese tema, menos frente a estos miserables, yo no doy terceras oportunidades…. Recuérdelo..

Sin más naruto se aleja de ellos dejando a todos con un dolor en su corazón y ante todo miedo. Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el medo día del siguiente, todos se encontraban en las puertas de la ciudad, hasta que vieron acercarse a naruto y Hinata el primer con un fólder en su mano.

Naruto: bien hora de regresar….

Hinata: Naruto-kun…que..que los cuerpos….

Naruto acomodando los papeles en su gabardina, contesta con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Naruto: pudrirse lógicamente… que esperabas ¿que se pusieran a bailar …

Hinata: no naruto-kun me refiero…a que….los dejaremos aquí….sin darle un entierro ¿

Naruto: eres muy blanda Hinata…

Naruto truena sus dedos y exclama.

Naruto: Daton, técnica sepultaría

Lentamente la tierra comenzó abrirse e engullir a todos lo cuerpos dejando ala entrada del aldea un gran cementerio y en medio de todo emerge una gran roca de plata pura que tenia una leyenda" Aquí yacen los que dieron sus vidas equivocadamente"

Naruto: feliz ¿no les pondré flores …vamonos

Hinata: Gracias naruto-kun

Sin esperar más palabras los transporto a todos alas puertas de konoha, todos se dirigían a la torre del hokage hasta que naruto los detiene, mejor dicho detiene a alguien.

Naruto: Espera un momento Haruno….acompáñame necesito discutir algo contigo

Sakura: si….naruto….

Todos un poco extrañados vieron como se alejaban ambos jóvenes, ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que naruto hizo una señal de que ella se acercara a su lado, sakura lo hizo un poco vacilante pero lo hace al momento de estar a su lado naruto comienza la conversación con esa nueva voz, con ese porte que no deja de admirar secretamente sakura..

Naruto: Han sido 10 años verdad ha runo…..

Sakura sorprendida.

Sakura: si naruto…10 años

Naruto: dime… en estos 10 años que has hecho ¿-dice al momento que su caminata los dirige al parque-

Sakura: yo….entrenándome por mi cuenta, desde tu juicio…

Naruto: juicio ¿rara definición de juicio, mas bien diría que fue un linchamiento….en un juicio logras defenderte al menos…..pero continua con tu juicio

Sakura: desde ese día entre por mi cuenta…Tsunade-sama cambio mucho, se volvió fría y distante,

Posándose en una colina y admira como unos niños que fueron salvados de la aldea hace unas horas juegan alegremente.

Naruto: si recibió un gran shock la pobre, y mas para su edad, ahora contéstame algo haruno, ya lograste tu sueño ¿

Sakura un poco confundida responde con temor, al intuir al porque de la pregunta.

Sakura: a que te refieres naruto…..

Naruto: me refiero a tu obsesión con sasuke, lograste al menos en estos 10 años que no me tenias de estorbo algún avance ¿

Sakura siente una pequeña bofetada en su corazón, siente que las lagrimas se van acumulando en sus ojos.

Naruto: sin lágrimas haruno, sin lágrimas, solo es una simple pregunta

Sakura: no…no naruto, después de ese día…nada volvió hacer lo mismo, mis sentimientos ya habían cambiado antes, para otra persona…hacia….

Naruto: Te diré algo sakura antes de que me escupas tu veneno de nuevo en mi cara, no termines esa frase, las acciones dicen más que mil palabras-se agacha y recoge una flor que crece a sus pies-

Sakura: Naruto!, por favor ya no sigas con esto, me duele en el alma ver como nos tratas…. Naruto desde aquel día en el festival yo te…

Naruto: mira haruno….-olfateando las flores-ahórrate tus las lagrimas y palabras,  
No te traje hasta aquí para esto, mas bien para darte un consejo…..-dirige su mirada a la mujer que lloraba abierta mente-

Naruto: hazte un favor deja todo en el pasado, tus palabras no me conmueven en nada, y te matare con tus propias palabras, según tu me amas, recuerdas tus ultimas palabras que me dirigiste hace 10 años ese miércoles en la tarde he ¿….

***Recuerdo***

Naruto era arrastrado pro las calles de konoha, su cuerpo estaba severamente dañado por el cruel azote que había recibido en castigo por deshonrar konoha, mas de 100 azotes con un látigo que en sus puntas mantenía navajas, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado de tanto golpe recibido y el derecho tenia el parpado abierto, la parte blanca de su ojo, no era mas blanca era roja con una combinación horrible de morado.

Naruto: sakura….por favor…..ayúdame di algo…ayúdame…

Llorando pero seria mientras esboza sus palabras.

Sakura: no quiero saber nada de ti…

***Fin Recuerdo***

Sakura: naruto….-solloza -estaba confundida…..dolida, por favor perdóname realmente no quise decir eso….

Naruto: confundida ¿que raro…. El día que traje de vuelta a sasuke no estuviste tan confundida que lo primero que hiciste fue correr a abrazarlo…..o mi memoria me falla ¿

Sakura: Naruto por favor! Me duele que me hagas esto…por favor, me duele verte transformado en esto….

Naruto: transformado? Perdón haruno pero tu no me has visto transformado, crees que esto es todo ¿no haruno , ustedes no me han visto realmente transformado, ahora soy educado con ustedes y amable, pide a dios que no me vean en mi verdadera forma….

Sakura tomando el rostro de naruto entre sus manos y llorando aun más fuerte que antes.

Sakura: por favor! Naruto, no hay día, minuto, segundo que no me arrepienta de mis palabras de ese día, de mis acciones en nuestra infancia, naruto por favor!

Naruto: yo solo cumplo lo que me pediste….lo que tu pediste haruno.

Sakura sintiendo una gran frustración aprieta levemente su agarre en el rostro del joven, el estaba apunto de retirarles sus manos hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Sakura : Es verdad….ahora recuerdo tus palabras….. En aquel día…aquel día que me regalaste mi mas preciado tesoro-toma el condije en su mano y se lo muestra a naruto-las recuerdas tu uzumaki naruto ¿

Naruto: …si….

***Recuerdo***

Naruto con una gran sonrisa y sonrojado admira a una enormemente sonrojada sakura.

Naruto: ne..sakura-chan te ves mas hermosa con ese collar fue hecho para ti

Sakura: gracias naruto….muchas gracias no debiste hacerlo te debió haber costado mucho.

Naruto: no importa sakura-chan tu lo vales eso y mucho mas.

Ambos estaban sonriendo felices hasta que un grupo de aldeanos se acercaron y comenzaron a insultarlos.

Aldeano: pero que tenemos aquí al demonio y a la zorra de su novia jajaj

Así estuvieron unos segundos insultándolos hasta que un par de ojos rojos les hizo recorrer el terror por su piel, estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre ellos pero es detenido por sakura que lo sostiene del rostro muy preocupada.

Sakura: Naruto! Por favor no les hagas caso, no te dejes vencer por la cólera,no deseo verte sumergido en el dolor vuelve en ti por favor!

Naruto: sakura-chan…..

Sakura: Naruto quiero que me prometas algo….tu nunca te retractas de tus palabras, me lo prometes sin importar que pase en el futuro lo harás ¿

Naruto:…..si….

Sakura: promete naruto, que siempre mantendrás ese hermoso color azul en tus ojos, que nunca te dejaras absorber por el odio, y que siempre…siempre….

Naruto: siempre te protegeré….y estaré a tu lado sakura-chan-sus ojos vuelven ala normalidad

***Fin Recuerdo***

Sakura con la determinación en su rostro miraba a naruto.

Sakura: y ahora te matare con tus palabras naruto….estas cumpliendo tu palabra, ¿estas cumpliéndome tu promesa. O es que el hombre que lo prometió no tiene los pantalones de cumplir he! las acciones dicen mas que mil palabras.

Naruto miraba a sakura tan delicada, tan fuerte, tan temerosa y ala vez tan decidida, la admiro unos segundos hasta el momento que el recuerdo de aquellas dos mujeres se le vino a la mente, cerro los ojos y un dolor agudo atravesó su mente y corazón.

Sakura preocupada.

Sakura: Naruto!? Estas bien ¿

Naruto: touche…sakura…..touche

Sakura se sorprende al escuchar que le dice sakura, pero mas se sorprende que después de que el cerrara sus parpados y los volviera abrir les mostrara en uno de esos ojos un color azul, aquel azul que no había visto en 10 años volvió por unos segundos, no era aquel azul vivas alegre y lleno de vida, pero ese azul frío, hizo que una luz de esperanza naciera en el corazón de la joven.

Sakura: naruto!...gracias

Naruto acerca lentamente su rostro al de ella hasta que sus alientos se rozan, tomándola de la cintura y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo de manera salvaje pero sin lastimarla.

Naruto: solo recuerda esto sakura…el hombre que conociste murió hace 10 años, solo es un mero recuerdo, aquí vez uno que desea la verdad, y venganza, a partir de ahora no me importa que decidas hacer, pero las acciones dicen mas que las palabras.-sonríe mostrando un colmillo-

Sakura: Entonces….-posa una mano en el cuello del pelirrubio- mis acciones dirán mas, mucho mas.

Sin darle tiempo de responder se apodera de los labios del joven, en un hambriento beso, al inicio se lastimaba con sus colmillos pero lentamente se fue acopando a ellos y el beso se volvió excitante, delirante el sabor de los labios de naruto combinado con un poco de su propia sangre sabían para ella simplemente maravilloso, después de unos minutos se separan en busca de oxigeno.

Sakura limpiándose un poco de sangre con una lamida demasiado sexi al parecer de naruto.

Sakura: y bien naruto, que te dicen mis acciones ¿

Naruto apoderándose de nuevo de sus labios los Débora lentamente hasta quitar toda pista de sangre en ellos y exclama al momento de separarse de ella y alejarse de ella rumbo ala torre de la hokage.

Naruto: me dicen que los días de ahora en adelante serán mas tormentos para ti sakura y que…..-la volteaba haber y le sonríe sensualmente- si estos momentos se repiten en un lugar menos publico…..estaría probando de otros maravillosos labios tu sangre sakura…..

Tres hombres se acercan corriendo a la habitación donde una pequeña niña de no más de 7 años jugaba con una pelota. Dos de ellos entran azotando la puerta y exaltados pero antes de que pudieran esbozar palabra unas serpientes atrapo a uno de ellos y empezaron a destazarlo, rompiendo lentamente cada hueso de su cuerpo, el segundo al ver tal escena salió corriendo a la salida pero antes de poder estar a salvo otras dos serpientes lo atraparon de los tobillos y encajando sus colmillos en ellos lo enredan lentamente y lo succiona hacia la oscuridad de la habitación donde de ella solo sale los sonidos de los gritos de los hombres, el fluir de la sangre, los huesos al ser triturados, la carnes desgarrándose, hasta que todo queda en silencio.

¿?¿: Bien, ahora que me decide de los ruidosos, que deseas decirme….aniki ¿

Soldado: ve…vengo a notificarle….que el jinchuriki del kyubi ha aniquilado las tropas del señor jecht y es parte de las fuerzas de konoha…

¿?¿ así que por fin podré jugar con kyubi-onichan. Ji ji ji…aniki…

Soldado: Si kimori-sama

De la oscuridad emergen un par de ojos dorados, par de ojos de una serpiente y una sonrisa infantil, con tinte psicópata adorna la oscuridad de la habitación.

Kimori: nos vamos a konoha a jugar aniki, vamos a jugar con kyuby y naruto-nichan…..ji ji ji ji


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto se dirige a paso lento a la torre del hokage, pensando, meditando la escena que hace unos minutos aconteció, por su mente rondan un mar de pensamientos, dudas, miedos. Naruto se detiene frente a un mostrador y ve su reflejo, se ve por primera vez en 10 años, su cambio, su nueva forma, sus nuevos colmillos, sus nuevas garras, sus nuevos ojos, esos ojos uno rojo que demuestra una sed insaciable de sangre, muerte, destrucción, mientras que el otro un azul frio, congelado, muerto, transmite tanto y a la vez nada, meditando un zorro aparece reflejado y habla.

Kyubi: Mocoso...dudas a estas alturas?

Naruto: desde cuando el gran kyubi demuestra preocupación a un simple humano...

Kyubi:...hace años que has dejado de serlo mocoso...

Naruto: Entonces que es lo que agobia tu mente Kyubi

Kyubi: Lo que ronda por tu cabeza mocoso...enserio planeas esto. Una vez hecho...

Naruto: No hay marcha atrás...vaya nunca pensé oír quee l gran kyubi dudara

Kyubi: Mocoso...admitiré que esta idea es ingeniosa pero...no va esto en contra de tus ideales?, en contra del de ellas...

Naruto: kyubi desde el momento que nos fusionamos acordamos, tu incrementas mi poder yo te doy matanzas. Acaso estos años te han ablandado ?, cuando intercambiamos de roles gran kyubi..je je je

Kyubi: Desde el día que te escogí como mi sucesor...pero mocoso nos estas rompiendo la promesa a ellas recuerda que ese día...

Naruto: cierra el hocico. Tenemos que hablar con el consejo, si la información en este folder es cierta, tendrás que ayudarme a luchar contra el para poder conseguir que mi plan funcione. Tendremos que traer a los 4...

Kyubi: estas seguro mocoso...entre ellos esta...

Naruto: si lo se...al primer hombre que respetaste...me da igual deseo ver su rostro al momento que te mire...vamos

Kyubi:...mocoso...

Naruto llego ala oficina de Tsunade al momento de querer tocar la puerta escucho como su vieja amiga shizune trabaja arduamente y decidió hacerle una broma, usando su velocidad entro sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, la atrapa por la espalda y aprisionarla entre el y el librero, ella se aterra un poco por la voz que habla en su oído pero se tranquiliza al momento de saber de quien es.

Naruto: Para estar al nivel de un ambu shizune...dejas tu guardia muy baja no crees?

Shizune: je...y tú parase ser que tienes una forma muy diferente de saludar naruto-kun.

Naruto: el tiempo cambia a las personas shizune, y a ti el tiempo te que sentado muy bien

shizune: a ti también naruto...ya eres todo un hombre...

Naruto Mordiendo levemente su lóbulo susurra.

Naruto: Te gustaría aprovechar la privacidad para averiguar que tanto he crecido shizune-chan...

Eso hizo sonroja enormemente a la mujer, escuchar y sentir lo que tenia a su espalda la desarmo, nunca espero venir tal comentario de ese rubio que conoció siendo apenas un niño, naruto se separa de ella, la mujer lo admira con sorpresa, sentía que de los ojos de ese hombre se apreciaba una fuerza abrasadora, sentía como el la desnudaba con la vista, se sentía una niña indefensa frente a él, le habían dicho que él había cambiado, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

Naruto: Tranquila shizune, solo vine ha hablar con Tsunade. Donde se encuentra.

shizune: jem...se encuentra en una reunión de emergencia con los miembros de la misión y con el consejo están evaluando los resientes acontecimientos y los movimientos a seguir.

Naruto: en resumen, ver como me regresan ala celda...bien iré con ellos para darles las buena nuevas.

Naruto sale de la oficina pero al momento de pasar al lado de ella le da un beso en su mejilla y exclama delicadamente.

Naruto: La oferta sigue en pie shizune y por lo visto veo que lo pensaras.. Nos veremos pronto.

Naruto sale dejando a una consternada mujer, llega a la sala de reuniones y abriendo las puertas de par en par admira que todos se encuentran allí, no lo esperaban lo miraron con sorpresa y otros con miedo, pero él pudo apreciar de unos de los miembros del consejo lo miraba con...respeto acaso era lo que veía en sus rostros?, admiro a cada miembro en la sala hasta que su vista se topo con 3 personas que no había visto en mas de 10 años.

Naruto: vaya, es un honor tener su presencia entre nosotros Kazekage-sama.

Temari: Quien eres tu?,

Naruto: Temari-san, me duele ver que no me recuerda, je que mala memoria tienen las kunoichis de la arena

Kankuro: Desgraciado, identifícate, dinos quien eres, por que entras así como así a esta reunion -Apunto de atacar con sus marionetas es detenido por su hermano que congela la sangre de sus hermanos con tan solo una palabra salida de sus labios-

Gaara: Naruto...

Naruto riendo elegantemente pero con un aire oscuro.

Naruto: Gaara han pasado años desde que nos vimos, como has estado?

Gaara: Naruto...que te ha pasado?

Naruto: je...gaara solo digamos que este look es el resultado de la fusión de nosotros con nuestro inquilino, lastima que te despojaron de esta oportunidad.

Muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron al sentir un enorme chakra crecer desmesuradamente en el cuarto todos miraron en dirección a naruto pero él se encogió de hombros y como si nada pasara dice " Yo no soy mejor preocúpense de el"-señala a gaara y admiran como una Mirada de odio se dibuja en su rostro, en un momento varios recordaron la mirada de gaara cuando era niño en especial sus hermanos, sintieron miedo, por que a pesar ya no tener al shukaku en su interior, parte de su poder de incremento , secuelas de la separación.

Gaara: Desgraciados... miren lo que han causado...

Temaria: Gaara no...

Naruto apareció al lado de gaara y posando su mano en el hombro de gaara le regala una palmada.

Naruto: Tranquilo gaara, no hay necesidad de ensuciar tus manos con basuras, eres el líder de una nación recuerda eso, solo mira y aprende a no cometer los errores de ellos, de todos modos te agradezco el gesto amigo.

Gaara se tranquilizo, un momento de silencio, naruto se alejó de gaara y sentándose al momento de convocar una silla de fuego, se sienta en ella.

Naruto: que, no había y no se las voy a quitar, bien estimado consejo, Tsunade creo que ya debieron saber lo sucedido en el primer encuentro.

Tsunade: si naruto tus compañeros nos han terminado de dar su reporte, pero dime era necesario tal evento...

M.C: Naruto, tus acciones marcaran a la aldea como una sádica...

Naruto: pero poderosa...no era para lo que me llamaron...saben bien que lo que hice en esa aldea no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que ellos harán con konoha al llegar aquí, creen que ellos y mis hermanos tendrán misericordia con ustedes como yo tuve con ellos...no señores no la tendrán...

jiraiya: Llamas a esa masacre misericordia naruto...

Naruto: si , los mate rápido, que no es eso misericordia ?

Kurenia: Naruto, eso que hiciste,

Naruto: ya basta de reclamos-azota las manos en el escritorio- hemos hecho una pequeña baja al enemigo, conseguimos información valiosa y además los deje como una desgraciada nación misericordiosa al salvar a civiles del país enemigo no les sirve suficientemente eso para su ego. Ahora falta un tema por tratar tiene problemas.

Tsunade: a que te refieres naruto.

Naruto pasándole el folder, Tsunade lo lee y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se abren en sorpresa, le pasa la información a Jiraiya y él toma el mismo semblante.

Jiraiya: naruto esto s verdad...

Naruto saca unas muestras de su gabardina y se las pasa a Tsunade.

NAruto: bien para que todos entiendan, lo que tiene enfrente de ustedes es un suero creado por kabuto y orochimaru para modificar genéticamente sus tropas, dándole en comparación , fuerza de Tsunade, velocidad otras ventajas que para ser sincero, dudo que sus shinobis puedan controlar, además despiden una neurotóxica que inflige en el adversario parálisis mejor conocida como trívium.

Tsunade: Has vistos a estas tropas?

Naruto: si resguardaban las puertas de la torre de donde conseguí ese folder, y como pueden observar el numero de esas fuerzas no lo comparamos ni uniendo todos los shinobis de la arena y de konoha. Bueno esas son las buenas noticias.

M.C2: Si esas son las buenas cuales son las malas naruto-san ?

Naruto: he averiguado que nuestro enemigo aparte del ejército, alterados y esos dos jinchurikis cuenta con un informante en nuestras filas.

Anko: Como! Tenemos un traidor?

Naruto: exacto, la información que recibimos era exactamente lo pronosticado por el pelo de piña, una trampa para reducir nuestras fuerzas y después entrar a la aldea como un domingo en el parque.

Gaara: Entonces aparte de que tenemos desventaja en poder, también desventaja numérica...eso es...

Naruto: muerte segura...pero tengo un plan...las tropas serian emparejadas si contáramos con los shinobis de hace 20 años con ese poder y numero, lograremos un balance.

Tsunade.:Es verdad naruto pero como.. Planeas eso es un sueño

Naruto: firmen esto. -Saca una hoja -y se cumplirá ese sueño. -Ríe diabólicamente-los 4 de konoha regresaran.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos miraban a naruto con exitismo y curiosidad, él hablaba de emparejar números, tener un ejercito a si de grande era inimaginable, mas aun por la forma en que lo ponía naruto, que pensaba hacer? esa era la pregunta que recorría la mente de los presentes, pero la duda mas grande era 4 ? quienes 4, acaso podrían ser...

Tsunade: Que es este papel, naruto...

Naruto: un permiso para poder entrar a la sala del recuerdo...

M.C : Imposible nadie entra en esa sala!Ese es un lugar ...

Naruto.:si lo se donde conmemoran la memoria de los mejores ninjas de la hoja, los que dieron su vida por su miserable ciudad, un lugar incluso mas sagrado que la lapida...si desean tener una oportunidad en esta guerra, firmen y les daré el poder que necesitan para ganar e incluso...-Dirige su mirada a danzo -poder para conseguir su propio país...y mejor aun-posa su mirada en Hiashi-poder para redimirse...

Jiraiya: naruto...si te diéramos permiso de entrar...que planeas hacer con esos datos? usar la invocación prohibida de los muertos eso seria deshonrar su memoria

Naruto: lo se, pero en lugar de invocarlos en contra de su voluntad, lo que are será darles una segunda oportunidad, el honor si desean llamarlo así, de regresar y luchar por su aldea...solo firmen y los verán de nuevo...mucho que ganar. Nada que perder...

Asuma: Naruto eso que planteas es imposible, todos sabemos que nadie puede traer de regreso los muertos ala vida.

Naruto: te equivocas Humito...hay alguien que puede y lo hará solo tengo que convencerlo

Anko: Naruto deja de decir sandeces, es impo...

Dejando salir chakra en una enorme explosión

Naruto: Firmen con un demonio! o muéranse por su estupides, mas de una vez les he demostrado cuando era un niño que lo que dijo lo sostengo malditos perros desconfiados! A un que les doy la oportunidad de volverlos a ver...de una segunda oportunidad y dudan de mi!-Su voz se asemeja al de un dios tratando de contener su ira , fuerte, poderosa-Mi paciencia tiene un limite es si o no...Decidan...

Muchos se intercalaban miradas dudosos, hasta que gaara junto con hinata,kiba,,shino, ino, chouji y shikamaru cada amigo de naruto firmaron el papel.

Shino: shino aburame...en representación de los sucesores de cabezas de clanes firmo y solicito al consejo y lideres firmen el permiso a nuestro compañero naruto para hacer valida su petición.

shikamaru: Es problemático...pero lo que he aprendido de él es que...siempre cumple lo que promete. Hokage-sama, en nombre de los nara solicito la firma de este permiso.

Tsunade se impresiono de lo acontecido sus amigos creyendo en algo tan disparatado, eso sentir emerger de ella un sentimiento que había perdido, sin mas vacilación se dispuso a firmar y vio que Jiraiya ya había firmado antes que ella, así continuaron firmando todo el consejo.

Naruto:...ya era hora...ahora Hinata...toma esta lista y tráeme todo los nombres de esa sala per sobre todo los 4 artículos que están marcados, te veré en el campo 44 ahí realizare el sacrificio.

hinata: hai naruto-kuny -desapareció de inmediato-

Naruto: bueno señores, me retiro deseo terminar esto lo antes posible con su permiso...fue un desagradable momento pasar con ustedes...

Sakura: un momento naruto no dijiste nada de un sacrificio! a quien sacrificaras o...

sasuke: a quienes...-se gana la atención de todos-para realizar una técnica así la base es realizar un sacrificio de igual valor de la invocación que pides, y tu planeas invocar a mas de millares de hombres que tiene de valor para hacer eso ?

Naruto: je je je sasuke-teme...créeme lo tengo y es algo que incluso vale millones de veces mas ...-se acerca a él y abrazándolo le susurra en el oído una frase que hace que los ojos de uchiha se abran en sorpresa y todo su ser se cimbre hasta la mas mínima célula-

Naruto: espero que estés listo para volver a decir…perdónenme padres…

Sasuke: naruto tu...

Gai: naruto, por que harás eso...tu nos odias o es que acaso tu antigua flama esta regresando?

Kakashi: Naruto, te lo repetimos estamos arrepentidos de lo que hicimos, perdónanos, y tu quieres regresar aqui , a tu hogar si no por que planeas protegerla.

Kurenai: Es verdad naruto, hablo por mi equipo ellos, no...Todos nos hemos sentido terribles, regresa con nosotros.

Separándose de sasuke se dirige ala puerta y apunto de abrirla comienza a reír.

Naruto: Gai, kakashi y kurenai, se los repetiré una vez mas, este lugar nunca ha sido mi hogar y no deseo volver aquí, ya explique por que lo hago y no malinterpreten mis acciones, deseo ver su existencia destruida, pero...

Ino:...pero que naruto...

Naruto: Pero en algo tienen razón...

Sakura: Deseas protegerla...

Naruto:...Agradece que recordases ese día...además la protejo...hasta que llegue el momento que me den la apuñalada por la espalda ese día...yo terminare lo comenzado por ti sasuke...ahora como veo la curiosidad dibujada en su rostros...vengan al campamento 44 y denles la bienvenida.

Todos los del salón siguieron a naruto hasta el campamento 44, ahí estuvieron unos minutos naruto se detuvo a las afueras del campamento y comenzó atrasar con su sangre un enorme tipo de sello.

Sakura: Detente naruto, si sigues derramando mas sangre te dañaras.

Naruto terminando de hacer el sello y cerrando su herida.

Naruto: no sakura, esto no es nada a comparación de anteriores ocasiones que he derramado sangre solo falta Hinata llegue...

Minutos después llego Hinata entregándole la lista y lo que mas llamo la atención fueron 4 objetos muy peculiares una piedra verde, un frasco con agua, una pipa y un kunai con tres puntas.

Naruto: Maravilloso trabajo pequeña, ahora retírate del sello y diles a los otros que al momento que lo invoque no le dirijan la palabra y por sobre todo no lo miren al rostro por ningún motivo, de ser así. Morirán entendidos.

Hinata: si naruto-kun...

Hinata se alejó de él y en el límite del sello les dijo a los demás que le pidió naruto, todos miraban al rubio y vieron como empezó a despojar de su gabardina, hasta quedar con el torso desnudo, las mujeres presenten se sonrojaron al ver tan magnifico cuerpo, pero as les sorprendió fueron la cicatrices hechas por el castigo inhumano de hace mas de 10 años , kyubi no las curo o el decidió no hacerlo para recordar ese día. El día en que uzumaki Naruto Abandono su humanidad.

Naruto,...kyubi hora de comenzar estas listo...

Kyubi: Hagámoslo mocoso...

Naruto se rodeo de sus 9 poderosas colas, empezó a rodearse de su armadura de chakra empezó a mutar mas que antes sus facciones cambiaron a mas de un animal pero sin dejar de perder ese porte y elegancia comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos que Jiraiya reconoció de inmediato.

jiriaya: imposible! Lo va a convocar!

Todos miraron al sannin sin entender solo el y kakashi sabían que técnica era, toda duda termino hasta que naruto grita a todo pulmón.

Naruto: Técnica de invocación, dios de la muerte...-sellos-pacto Mortal, shinigami te invoco !

Una poderosa luz salió del sello en el piso, el cielo se lleno de nubes de tormenta y de repente un poderoso haz de luz salió del cielo.

Naruto: ahora Hinata no hablen ni lo miren desvíen la vista todos!

Todos lo hicieron en el acto, lo único que sintieron y oyeron fue de algo tocando tierra que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

Shinigami: Uzumaki Naruto...para que me has convocado?

Naruto: Shinigami, señor de la muerte te convoco para realizar un pacto maldito, deseo resucitar a los muertos y que tengan una segunda vida.

Todos se sorprendían...no solo naruto mostraba una técnica que en los libros se decía imposible, si no que el mismo shinigami, el dios de la muerte estaba frente a ellos, hablando con naruto, eso es algo...impresionante, pero aun más era la petición de naruto.

Shinagami: mmmm...sabes que eso va en contra del equilibrio naruto...y de ser posible...cuales son las almas que deseas de regreso en este plano...

Naruto le entrega la lista el shinigami la analiza con detenimiento.

Shinigami: …..son demasiadas almas, las que deseas retornar, en especial estas 4…..niego tal petición lord.

Naruto: entiendo shinigami, pero déjame decirte mi oferta y aseguro que te hará cambiar de opinión….

Shingami: te escucho, pero te advierto estas almas deben regresar para un propósito honroso.

Naruto: y así es shinigami, la razón es esta, deseo que ellos regresen ala vida por..

En ese momento sin que naruto se percatara kyuubi se conecto a las mentes de todos los aldeanos de konoha haciéndolos escuchar la declaración de naruto, por que lo hizo ¿es algo que el tiempo dirá.

Naruto: por que deseo que tengan una segunda oportunidad, los que no deseen regresar nos los obligare a regresar, sé que en tu mundo están mejor que en este plano, per también sé que algunos desean regresar con sus familias, y ante todo por esos shinobis, deseo darles la oportunidad d defender a esos seres y por eso en sacrificio ofrezco mi alma demoníaca shinigami.

Todos en la aldea se impactaron ante tal declaración, el desea regresarles lo que perdieron ¿podrían volver a ver a aquellos que perdieron en una sola noche? Y ante todo….se estaba intercambiando el mismo por su regreso….lo que rondaba la mente de la aldea es ahora…..que hemos hecho….

Shinigami: …. sabes que ese intercambio te condena a permanecer después de tu muerte eternamente en el limbo…en la nada….ni cielo ni infierno…..en el eterno vacío …?¿

Naruto: lo se, ese es mi oferta mi alma demoniaca, por la de ellos, dales una segunda vida, regrésalos y mi alma será tuya eternamente el día de mi muerte.

Shinigami: Acepto tu trato Naruto…..desde este momento tomo tu alma en mi poder, tu morirás el día que yo juzgue correcto, en pacto de regreso las vidas solicitadas.

El shinigami desaparece el sello desaparece y todo se volvió oscuro. Un silencio inundo toda la aldea, naruto toma su gabardina y se dirige al grupo como si lo que hizo hubiera sido hablar con un simple amigo.

Naruto: aun permaneces aquí ¿

Sakura: Na..Naruto….tu acabas de….

Volviendo as u forma cotidiana se aleja del grupo tambaleándose un poco y desaparece de su vista para aparecer frente alas puertas de la ciudad los demás lo siguieron junto con algunos aldeanos que lo vieron aparecer en la entrada.

Hinata: na naruto-kun el shinigami cumplirá…..

Naruto respirando agitadamente.

Naruto: lo hará….lo que le page lo vale y tranquilízate pronto veras a tu mami de nuevo Hinata….

Tsunade: naruto….lo que acabas de hacer es….maravilloso naruto…..

Naruto…estúpida….dirige su mirada alas afueras de la ciudad y de las sombras lentamente van emergiendo siluetas de personas, hombres mujeres niños,Todos miraban asombrados a esos seres, les parecía imposible ver lo que su ojos le mostraban no daban crédito hasta que una mujer salió corriendo y abrazo en llanto

Aldeana: Makoto….makoto eres tú estas vivo…

Todos miraban como lentamente mas y mas personas aparecían eran decenas, centenares, miles….era cada shinobi caído mas de 20 años.

Naruto: Hiashi…-el nombrado voltea a ver naruto-me gustaría ver que excusas le das a tu hermano pero sobre todo la que le darás a tu mujer…..Hinata….ahí esa tu madre….

Hiashi no daba crédito lo que veían sus ojos, de ellos emanaban lagrimas, ante el una hermosa mujer se acercaba era una copia al carbón de Hinata pero mas hermosa, su rostro mostraba belleza y sobre todo madurez y a su lado su hermano el que vio partir aquella fatídica noche.

Naruto: jejeje…sasuke-teme…como planeas explicarles a tus padres que eres una bazofia de hombre y te degaste seducir por el poder he….niño prodigio….

Sasuke estaba inmóvil no solo podía admirar como se acercaban a el miembros de su clan que el conocía de niño, lo que lo paralizo era ese par de personas que el reconocía excelentemente bien.

Sasuke: …madre….padre…..

Cada clan, cada aldeano se reunía con sus amigos, familiares que perdieron años atrás.

Naruto: bien hora de irme…..me estoy asqueando….

Kyubi: no veras aquellos 4 naruto….haya vienen….

Naruto: no deseo….arg!-cayendo de rodillas escupe un poco de sangre negra-

Sakura corriendo al lado de naruto.

Sakura: estas bien ¿ dime que tiene Naruto…..

¿?: Eres tu naruto…

¿?:Él es que nos trajo ala vida ¿

¿?¿: Al parecer así es…..pero es diferente a como nos describiste…..no se parece a ti-voltea a ver al que esta a su izquierda-

¿?¿?:Tu eres Naruto uzumaki ¿

Naruto cierra sus ojos y apretándose el pecho se levanta tambaleándose y mirando al cielo ríe melancólicamente. Los aldeanos se paralizan al ver a esos 4 hombres, hombres que reconocen, como los pilares de konoha.

Naruto: Así es ; es un placer volverlos a haber, bueno solo en tu caso-señala al hombre de en medio- en el de ustedes es un placer conocerlos.- Al momento de nombrarlos cada uno es iluminado por la luna y deja disipar cualquier duda de su verdadera identidad-shodaime es un placer conocer al primer fundador y controlador de jinyuriquis, Nidaimen….el maestro del agua y el hielo….su poder ayudara en esta guerra, Sadaimen…anciano es bueno verte de nuevo después de perderte de niño…aunque nunca te vi con tu cuerpo de hombre de 30 años je …y finalmente…..-pronuncia sus siguientes palabras con un rencor guardado que todo mundo identifico inmediatamente-El mas poderoso el héroe de konoha el rayo amarillo de konoha…..Yodaimen…

Naruto le dirigió la mirada sus ojos contra los de yondaime…ahí frente a él, la persona que lo sentencio ala vida que soledad, la tención crecía segundo a segundo, todos miraban a esos dos hombres era idénticos ignorando los cambios de naruto pose ahora, naruto seria un clon de el as gran héroe de konoha….misma forma de mirar, mismo porte , misma gallardía, son idénticos que irónica es la vida al poner aun padre frente al hijo en una situación asi…..si…ironías de la vida.

Yondaime: Así que tu eres Uzumaki Naruto…

Naruto: Así es…eres sordo y estar muerto te afecto el tímpano ¿

No lo podía creer….aquí ante mi…..después de tantos años….la ultima vez que lo vi fue el peor día de mi vida, el día que decidí condenar a mi hijo a una vida de soldad y odio, recuerdo la sonrisa que me regalo esa noche cuando lo tuve en mis brazos y ahora es este hombre, no lo reconozco….él no puede ser…..no puede serlo…konoha….que le has hecho a mi hijo. Era lo que pensaba minato el poderoso yondaime.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí frente a mis ojos se encuentre ese hombre, aquel que tanto respetaba y que tanto llegue a odiar, lo veo frente a mi y las palabras son ciertas, soy una copia de ese hombre. Pensar que de niño me sentía especial cuando me decían que era como el, como el gran héroe que tanto admiraba y al cual ahora aborrezco, por su debilidad me condeno a una vida de miseria, por su cobardía me alejo de mi familia, mi madre, mi hermana,...mi padre...yondaime...pronto muy pronto...

Naruto: Poderoso yondaime, es un verdadero...placer tenerlo de vuelta entre nosotros los vivos, en su magnifica, prospera y sobre todo unida y fraternal konoha. -Mirando a los aldeanos-Deduzco que desearan hablar entre ustedes y ponerse al día así que...shodaime,nidaime, abuelo, y poderoso yondaime...los dejo para que se reacomoden tengo asuntos que atender.

Naruto se disponía a retirarse , todos notaban como su estado era de extremo agotamiento, pero el aun mantenía porte y elegancia, pero lo que mas notaba los aldeanos era ese resentimiento de el hacia el 4, por dios que ciegos hemos sido, pensaban los aldeanos, la duda y la culpabilidad se albergaba en sus corazones y mentes , este joven, este hombre, vendió su alma, su alma, para protegerlos del fin de su aldea, les dio una luz de esperanza, les regreso lo que perdieron, de lo que ellos lo culpaban de haberles quitado, Naruto uzumaki en verdad eres alguien sorprendente.

Shodaime: Un momento por favor Joven uzumaki.

Naruto se detiene y voltea a ver al 1.

Naruto: Que desea shodaime...

Shodaime acercándose a naruto le extiende la mano en señal de gratitud y amistad.

shodaime: Deseo estrechar la mano del joven shinobi que nos dio la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, de volver a nuestra aldea, pero aun mas deseo estrechar la mano del héroe de konoha todo lo que nos ha contado Sarutobi es verdad.

Naruto: Contar...

Nidaime Acercándose.

Nidaime: Es verdad, sarutobi en el otro mundo nos comento de un joven, poderoso, de voluntad férrea, el que heredo nuestra voluntad de fuego, el que siempre vería por la aldea y todas sus palabras han sido ciertas.

Sarutobi: Así es naruto, recuerdas que siempre te dije que tu eras el héroe de konoha, siempre desde niño has protegido nuestra aldea de él, les hable de ti cuando me reuní con ellos en el otro mundo y ellos piensan igual que yo y me siento extremadamente orgulloso de ti lo –abraza- sabia que tarde o temprano la aldea te vería como yo, pero el que mas orgulloso de siente de ti es el -señala a yondaime-

Naruto: Y el por que debería sentirse orgulloso de mi? por hacer lo que el no pudo ? por que debería sentirse orgulloso un hombre que no se toco el corazón en condenar aun recién nacido a esta vida...

Lo tres primeros hokages se sorprendieron de la respuesta del joven, que sucedió en estos años, pensaba sarutobi, el primero y el segundo pensaban si sus ideas eran incorrectas, tal vez lo juzgaron equívocamente pero sabían que su aldea apoyaría al joven en tal titánica tarea...si la aldea que ellos forjaron lo apoyaría...si verdad ?

Sarutobi: Naruto...por que hablas así, mira los ojos de aldea, míralo has logrado naruto todos e ven como lo que siempre haz sido un...

Naruto: Demonio...

Nidame: Uzumaki...que cosas dices tu no...

Yondaime: Tu bandana...donde esta tu bandana ...-dice con voz débil temiendo la repuesta-

Naruto: en serio quieres saber donde esta mi bandana poderos yondaime ?.-Mirando a nidaime-en serio desean saber porque dijo las cosas que esbozo?-mirando a shodaime-quieren despejar la duda de sus mentes ? por que hablo de esta forma ?-Mirando a Sarutobi-Tiene razón viejo...la aldea ya me ve como lo que soy o mejor dicho siempre me ha visto por lo que yo mismo me negué a admitir, me ven por lo que soy ahora...Un demonio...

sarutobi: Un momento naruto, de que demonios hablas tu no eres así...primero dinos que sucedió con tu bandana, por que no la llevas. Que sucedió con el niño que yo conocí...

Naruto: Quieres saber que paso conmigo anciano? quieres saberlo...

Sarutobi alzando un poco la voz.

Sarutobi: si naruto dime que te paso, por que esta forma tuya de hablar, por que esta frialdad, porque.. Que te paso...

Nidaimen: Uzumaki por favor dinos que sucede aquí...eres un shinobi de lo hoja verdad?

Naruto:..si y no nidaimen...

Shodaimen: explícate naruto-san...como que si y no un shinobi siempre lleva su bandana es señal de que pertenece a esta aldea...

Naruto: si desean respuesta shodaime, pregúntenle a su nieta la goidame Tsunade...-shodaime voleta a ver a Tsunade la cual baja la mirada al suelo, shodame intuye la respuesta- mejor aun por que no le preguntan a ellos. -Señala a los aldeanos-ellos les darán la respuestas que desean...pero les adelanto algo yo no soy el héroe de Konha...yo no pertenezco a Konoha-Impacto total para los 4 mas para sarutobi y minato- y sobre mi bandana o claro que la tengo, siempre la llevo conmigo para recordar ese fantástico día...

Nruto mete su mano a su gabardina y saca de ella su bandana destrozada, la insignia de metal rota con abolladuras pero lo que sobresale de ella es el entintado de sangre que se ve a simple vista.

Naruto: Esto es lo que quieres bien te la regresare anciano o mejor aun...-La avienta a los pies de Yondaime- tómala como recuerdo poderoso yondaime...tómala como lo ultimo que quedo del niño que condenaste al odio...ese el recuerdo del dia que murió.

Yodaimen: Morir...naruto espera

-trata de acercarse a naruto pero al momento de extirar su mano y tocarlo naruto desaparece en una llamarada de fuego que al desaparecer toma la forma de un zorro-

La aldea se inundo de los altos gritos del silencio, los aldeanos no se atrevían a mirar a sus héroes, menos aun al 4 y el 3 se sentían indignos de verlos a los ojos, pero el que mas se atormentaba en su mente era el héroe de konoha el 4 hokage miraba el piso y apretando sus puños fuertemente siente que una enorme frustración lo inunda.

Yodaime: Sarutobi...necesitamos hablar...ahora...reunámonos en la torre... shodaime, nidaime tenemos que ponernos al día de la situación...

Shodaime: entiendo perfectamente pero temo-mira a los aldeanos y en su mirada se visualiza la decepción-me temo que lo que nos espera minato no será agradable menos para ti...Tsunade! Reúne a todo el consejo en la torre nos informaran lo acontecido estos años, con todos los detalles, si nos ocultan algo, desearas que m quedara en la tumba y otra cosa Tsunade...

Tsunade temblorosa y nerviosa

Tsunaed: Si..si dime abuelo...

Shodaime: Por que demonios te veo aun ahi parada muévete!

Tsunade sin esperar mas salió de inmediato a realizar lo que su abuelo le ordeno, Jiraiya lentamente se disponía a irse ala torre hasta que una voz lo detuvo he hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

Sarutobi: Donde se te ocurra llegar tarde a la reunión Jiraiya….no recaudaras informaron nunca mas entendiste…

Jiraiya: si..si sarutobi-sensei…

Naruto en su departamento miraba las estrella desde su ventana, meditando, su figura pareciera la de una pantera en la noche encima de un gran árbol, mas sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la intromisión de alguien.

Naruto: Si crees que lo sucedido hace unas horas te da derecho a entrar así en mi territorio estas muy mal lagrimitas, a que has venido…..

Sakura: Naruto necesito saber como estas…..

Naruto: mi sangre se esta regenerando igual que mi chakra, tengo dañadas mis articulaciones y mis conductos de chakra a máxima presión, mis niveles de nanoctamanicon están un poco elevados, creo que eso te da un informe medico suficiente…si no necesitas algo mas….déjame solo…

Sakura: No solo vengo a eso naruto vengo a ….-Lo abraza por la espalda y posando una mano sobre su pecho en el lugar del corazón-saber como te encuentras de aquí….

Naruto: No como grasas, mi presión esta bien…..

Sakura dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Sakura: idiota hablo enserio…..

Naruto, Mirando gélidamente a sakura

Naruto: de niño te toleraba eso….ahora eso te puede costar sakura…..

Sakura sin inmutarse lo vuelve a golpear y lo lanza contra la pared de la cama donde el cae, el sacando sus garras se dispone a responder pero se ve aprisionado con sus manos encima de su cabeza, el intentaba zafarse pero la gran cantidad de chakra que usaba sakura para aprisionarlo y sumando su fatiga le hacia difícil la tarea, aparte de que ella estaba encima suyo con una pierna en cada lado de sus caderas.

Naruto: veo que el tiempo te ha quitado algo de la timidez de niña lagrimitas….

Sakura: Hace tiempo que decidí dejar eso atrás, además te dije que mis acciones dirán mas que mis palabras, y vengo a reclamar lo que es mio….-le comienza a besar el cuello-

Naruto: Tuyo sakura…..no recuerdo ser te tu propiedad…además que te hace pensar que te lo permitiré…..

Sakura mirándolo sensualmente a los ojos, el admira esos ojos, el sigue con ese porte frio pero en su interior algo comienza a crecer ese sentimiento que el enterró lentamente lucha por salir a flote.

Sakura: No te veo negarte naruto…-besa sus labios-además…..vengo a que me cumplas la amenaza naruto, te dije me dijiste que a partir de ahora nada seria igual no….pues así será, nada será igual, yo te amo uzumaki ….te amo y tu eres mio

Sakura besaba a naruto que se percato que unas figuras se formaban a su espalda hasta que se sintió apresada por unas colas de chakra que hicieron que los papeles se cambiaran.

Naruto: Yo no te pertenezco…..si lo deseo puedo tomar tu cuerpo- Toca cada centímetro del cuerpo de sakura desde los pechos hasta su cintura disfrutando cada cm de el- y desecharte como un simple objeto…..deseas experimentar eso sakura….

Sakura aprisiona las caderas de naruto enrollándola con sus piernas fuertemente y besándolo apasionadamente, beso que lentamente naruto corresponde, esboza lentamente.

Sakura: si experimentar tu dolor me acerca a ti…..experimentare eso y millones de veces mas….te demostrare que te amo naruto….-las colas la sueltan y ondean a su espalda ella lleva su mano ala mejilla de él y la acaricia-déjame estar a tu lado…déjame ser una contigo a partir de ahora

Naruto la admiraba….dudoso, una ves confió y lo traicionaron…..la veía ahí frente a él, bella como siempre, fuerte decidida, debería creer en ella….debería volver a dejarla entrar en su corazón, después de lo que le hizo…..debería…debería ¿

Naruto: Sakura…solo te diré 3 cosas….-acercándose lentamente a sus labios de la peli rosa-

Sakura: dime naruto….-acercándose ella también lentamente a el-

Naruto: No te atrevas a golpearme así de nuevo, -la besa lentamente desapareciendo sus colmillos-

Sakura: entiendo…la segunda naruto-kun….

Entre besos.

Naruto: No doy 3 oportunidades sakura…no las doy-desabrocha lentamente la blusa de sakura-

Sakura desasiéndose de la gabardina de naruto y besando su pecho.

Sakura: Y la tercera, querido…..

Naruto sonriendo y envolviéndose ambos entre sus colas de chakra, le susurra a su oído.

Naruto: ruega a dios que mañana no tengas misión, por que no podrás ni siquiera sentarte…sakura….chan…

El dia Lentamente llegaba a konoha y cerca de las fronteras se podría admirar a una niña seguida de 5 batallones de soldados modificados marchando perfectamente a los compas, la niña saltaba alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción y en su mano llevaba un peluche de un zorro.

Kimori: Descuartizaremos en la aldea de la hoja, mientras narutito si esta, la la la, mataremos, mutilaremos mientras kyubi si esta, la lala , la aldea morira y en un mar de sangre se convertirá la la la y el zorro muerta por mis manitas será…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

El sol tomaba se lugar en lo alto del cielo, iluminando todo con su poderosa luz, indicando la llegada deun nuevo dia, por primera vez en tanto tiempo analizo mis acciones...habre tomado el camino correcto...en que momento perdi ...en que momento perdi todo...mi vida...mis suenos...mis anhelos para el futuro...siempre pense que llevar ese camino me llevaria ala felicidad, pero solo dolor, miseria y odio mi trajo...y ahora...que he dejado atras todo eso, ahora que sigo este camino, este sendero al infierno, la vida me otorga lentamente lo que siempre anhele...Mira ala mujer desnuda a su lado durmiend placidamentecuando te deseaba nunca me miraste...y ahora que te odio ...te me entregas...se bueno y te patean el culo...pateaselo y te respetan...que ironica es la vida...

Kyubi No sera acaso la forma en que la vida te dice perdon...mocoso.

Naruto Perdon ? la vida pidiendo perdon ..no la vida nunca hace eso...eso lo tengo muy claro

Kyubi Mocoso aun eres joven, aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer

Naruto Aqui vamos de nuevo...odio esta platica...este camino he tomado y este camino seguire hasta el final, o debo recordar que este es el camino que me ofreciste kyubi...

Kyubi ...Mocoso, el tiempo te ha cambiado...nos ha cambiado hay cosas que aun no sabes de esta aldea...cosas que no sabes de mi o de ti mismo...pero dime es esto lo qe realmente quieres ?

Naruto Querer...

Kyubi si es asi...dime que te diferencia...que te hace diferente...levantate y mira por la ventana...

Naruto se levanto y miro por la ventana, por ella admiro la aldea, mucha gente bagando por las calles, en sus caras se denotaba felicidad, hace unas horas recuperaron lo perdido, perdidamente una mujer de edad abanzada mira ala ventana y lo saluda, otros aldeanos hacen lo mismo y solamente hace una reverencia , lentamente la gente se reune al pie de su ventana

Kyubi VEs lo qe yo veo mocoso... 

Naruto Si tu vez un monton de hipocritas esperando el momento de volverme a clavar el punal en la espalda..si

Kyubi No naruto...lo que yo veo es ...perdon

Naruto Perdon... 

Kyubi Algo que aquel le pudo haber regalado a ustedes los humanos es el perdon...dime naruto tu alma esta en paz...un hombre no puede vivir en paz si no obtiene el perdon, miralos tiene lo que tanto han deseado pero aun asi...

Naruto Hay dolor en sus ojos...lo veo...

Kyubi Asi es, dime naruto despues de matarlos...despues de volver un simple recuerdo todo esto que tienes ante ti...ala mujer que tienes atu espalda...a la que te ayudo como una hermana incluso desobedeciendo su clan...a esta gente...dime que te queda...

Naruto ...nada... 

Kyubi Te equivocas si te qued algo...dolor...soledad y tristesa...te queda todo por lo que deseaste que se fuera se queda contigo...si no deseas vlver a tener eso tendras que convertirte en un hombre completo...sigue las palabras de ella...

Naruto ...Madre...agacha la mirada , triste mirada, la dirige al pueblo los mira, los observa...Es facil desirlo , pero este odio es mas grande, tan grande que fue capaz de consumir lo que quedaba de uzumaki naruto...

Kyubi Mocoso...hasta cuando seguiras enganandote ...

Naruto Je sabes que es lo mas curioso kyubi...

Kyubi dime mocoso...

Naruto Que e todo este tiempo...En qe tube todo y ala vez nada...tu eres el que siempre ha esatdo ami lado...iendo mi maldad...mi razon,...mi apoyo consejo y todo eso...y ahora tomas l papel del padre que nunca tube...ironico no crees...tu...uno de los causantes de mis desgracias...es el que mas me apoyo je...

Kyubi ...y asi seguira siendo...dime quien es el otro...

Apretando sus punos y dirigiendo su mirada ala torre del hokage la mira con intenso odio

Naruto Yodaimen...

Kyubi ...Espero que el siguiente golpe que te de la vida...puedas soportarlo...salgamos y veamos como se desarrolla tu plan mocoso... 

Naruto se aleja de su ventana,acomodando a sakura que aun duerme le quita un par de mechones que caen en su rostro y besando su frente la deja en la habitacion, despues de vestirse sale de su apartamento y al doblar la esquina se encuentra con un pequeno tumulto de gente. Al verlo varios recuerdos doloros se le vienen ala mente...sangre, heridas, llanto, tantos recuerdos atraen ver ala gente reunida frente a el, pero algo es diferente, algo cambio, algo en la visat de esa gente cambio, algo que naruto no logra comprender, o mejor, se niega a creer.

Lentamente una mujer de edad avanzada, una delicada y cansada mujer se acerca a el a paso lento, se admira que el tiempo a pasado a traves de ella, naruto la admria con desconfianza,se pone rigido , en guardia pensandoMaldecidos...mandan a una momia para que baje mi guardia y asi lincharme como hace anos..ya veranAlzando su diestra se dispone a atacar ala anciana pero una inesperada accion detiene sus poderosas garras, una simple accion, un simple gesto, un simple abrazo de parte de esa anciana lo desarmo...con sus debiles brazos la mujer lo abraza llorando en su pecho.

Aldeana Gracias...gracias por regresarme a mis hijas, por mas de 20 anos...vivi sola...y tu me regresaste la razon de mi vida...gracias...muchas gracias uzumaki-sama...eres un angel...un hombre caido del cielo...gracias...muchas gracias...

Su garra temblaba...temblaba por la impotencia de no saber que hacer,el...un angel...agradecidos...mira a los demas aldeanos y eso hace qe su interior se simbre...todos lloran...por que...hipocritas...pensaba el rubio, Lentamente los aldeanos se acercan a el, el intenta alegarse de ellos, por qe siente miedo...por que demonios no puedo moverme, por que ...demonios por que...una pequena lagrima comenza a a formase en su ojo azul cuando la anciana comenzo a toser fuertmente y en ese momento lo suelta callendo al suelo, tomandola naruto entre sus brazos ai como dos hermosas mujeres se acercan a el.

Naruto que le pasa anciana...

Misaki Madre...te forzaste demasiado...debes decansar...

Naruto ...que tiene su madre... 

Misatori Ella esta enferma, naruto-sama...y mucho al parecer el shok que vivio al vovernos a ver fue demasiado para su estado, no aguantar mucho mas...

Naruto mirando ala mujer en sus brazos...Soy un idiota...un idiota Posando una mano en el pecho de la anciana comienza a rodear a ambos con su chakra. Esboza con voz firme y algo melancolica al momento que lentamente la mujer despierta y la levanta gunto a el y entregandosela a las jovenes.

Naruto Si usted van a la guerra con la muerte de su madre en la mente, solo me estorbarian...quedense gunto a ella ahora que tendra unos a;os mas...no quiero a dos estorbos alrededor mio...

Misatori ...na..naruto-sama... muchas gracias... 

Naruto Grrr Largense!!! Me repugna su presencia...inmediatamente se aleja de la multitud

Kyuib Mocoso...

Naruto Callate!!!! Solamente Callate!!!! Eso fue parte del plan entendiste!!!

Kyubi con una media sonrisa asiente. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Los cuatro se encontraban en la oficina principal, hace unas horas habian teminado su reunion, pasaron toda la noche poniendose al tanto, mucha informacion en tampoco tiempo, muchs verdades, muchos acntecimientos, muchas decepciones, el 1 se encontraba mirando el horizonte con una faccion de pura desepcion, nidaimen de brazos cruzados apoyado en una pared miraba el techo meditando, buscando un como, un por que, sarutobi, sentado en un sillon masejeandose las sienes tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza, o tal vez sea el dolor del alma ?no se sabe, un momento dirige su vista a el,ahi de pie frente alas fotos de ellos, per no eso lo que admira, mas bien es la bandana en sus manos, esa bandana ensangrentada, sangre que ahce unos minutos descubrio como fue derramada,, dios cuantos errores habia cometido.

Tsunade Por favor sensei, abuelo, podrian recapacitar su decision, mas ahora que nunca los necesitamos

shodaimen Los 4 hemos tomado una desicion...nos duele en alma pero es lo mejor, hemos entendido que por lo que una vez morimos ya ha perecido, aqui no vemos futuro

Kakashi Shodaime-sama , ya se ha enterado de la situacion por favor no les de la espalda a su aldea, asus camaradas...

Yodaimen Y tu kakashi...has seguido esas palabras...no hables kakashi que tu me has decepcionad...calla...por favor calla y no hables...

Kakashi Gomen sensei...

Jiraiya comprendo su posicion...y tu gaara ?

Gaara Sabia de la desaparicion de naruto...pero ahora que se la razon, no cuenten con la ayuda de sunakagure...estan solos...

Tsunade Comprendo...entonces ya no podemos acer nada...aun con su ayuda...ya lo perdimos todo...

???? No todo esta perdido GorTsunade...

Los presentes diriguen su mirada ala entrada y admirana una joven peliroja que tiene una sonrosa muy hermosa cmo su cuerpo, tsunade , jiraiaya se soprenden a verla, a notar su gran parecido con ella, pero el qe mas se sorprende es el 4 que la reconoce de inmediato.

Minato Kotori!!! estas aqui...corre y la abraza con lagrimas en sus ojoscrei que estabas...

kotori Si padre, pero hemos regresado , para ayudarte ati y ami hermano...

Minato Kotori, dime...dime donde esta tu madre...donde esta Kushina.

Kotori Tranquilo padre, ella esta bien, esta con unas amigas, pero ahora debemos pensar en como ayudar ami hermano, si esto sigue asi, lo perderemos... pone una expresion seria 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Mansion Hyuuga.

Hitari A paso mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos y pensar que nuestras familias se hicieron enemigas por una tonteria...

Sasami asi es hitari, por una tonteria, es bueno vovler a verte, estas gusto como te recuerdo y tu hija...es tu viva imagen, la pequena parece un clon del padre...je je

Hitari si ayer pasaron tantas cosas, Hiashi me sorprendio tanto, me ida propoco tanto en el, en su actitud para mis hijas...que hasta lo desconoci...

Sasami Lo mismo me sucedio ami, lo que nos hizo mi hijo por el poder, al asber el secreto del clan, es doloroso , me duele en el corazon ver en lo que se convirtio y lo que fue capaz de hacernos ami y asu padre... 

Hitari Pero debe esatr feliz que tu otro hijo no siguio ese sendero...

Sasami Si lo se, estubo apunto pero no lo hizo, debiste haberlo visto, lloro como cuando era un bebe al volver a vernos, conversamos y nos conto tanto, pero al que debo dar gracias de verdad es atu hijomirando auna peliroja a su dieztra si no fuera por el, mi hijo no estaria bien , si no fuera por el nosotras no estarimos aquie platicando de nuevo.

Kuzhina Si lo se...pero me duele ver lo que ha sucedido con el...me duele ver como lentamente es consumido...

Hitari Tranquila Kushina, ya veras que lograremos que el vuelva hacer el de siempre, si todo lo que me conto mi hija y mi sobrino es verdad, el aun sigue siendo aquel ni;o qe conociste mas de 10 anos.

Sasami El lo que debe de tener es miedo , miedo a volver a confiar en su aldea, pensar que en parte mi clan causo dolor atu hijo, los grandes uchiha...que mal estabamos...

Hitari No solo el tuyo, el mio tambien tubo su contribucion pero debes sentirte orgullosa Kushina, tu hijo estodo un hombre...

Flash Back

Una mujer oyendo detras dela puerta la conversacion ed su hija con el hombre que ayudo a reencontrarse con ella.

Hinata Naruto-kun deseo darte las gracias.

Naruto no te preocupes, solo que ya sabes, todo sigue igual...

Hinata Naruto-kun deseo..pedirte un favor...

Naruto mmmm Dime hinata... 

Hinata sosteniendo la camisa de el y mientras lloraba. 

Hinata Por favor naruto-kun, deja atras este plan que tienes, por favor!!1 te lo ruego

Naruto Sabias que esto es solo parte del plan...te dije que no habria marcha atras , asi volvieras haber atu madre...no dare marcha atras...

Hinata Abrazando a naruto fuertemente.

Hinata Por favor naruto, por favor o te hagas mas da;o, si culminas tu plan slo te danaras mas, yo aun te seguire queriendo pero, por favor...por favor detente...tu no deseas esto lo se, por mas que fingas se que deseas vovler aqui, por favor regresa, perdonanos...

Naruto abraza al hinata.

Naruto Hinata...te adverti que si estaba lista para esto, a ti te agradesco tu amor y carino, desde mi perdida...a ti te he considerado como una hermana no me hagas arrepentirme de mis acciones...

Hinata Naruto si me consideras asi de cerca de ti, por favor da marcha atras a todo esto por favor,por favortomandolo del rostroregresa as ser el de antes...

Naruto miraba con una mirada sin sentimiento las lagrimas de hinata, por que...por que todo se esta volviendo tan dificil...al sando su dieztra y sacando sus garras.

Naruto Lo siento hinata pero...

Hinata ... Naruto...por favor...

Naruto rompiendo el cordel que sostiene el pelo de hinata dejado libre su cabello.

Naruto Nunca me gusto tu cabello recojido...sonrie devilmente

Hitari disculpen la intromicion naruto-san, hija

Hinata Descuida madre, sucede algo...

Hitari disculpame hinata pero me prestarias unos minutos a naruto deseo presentarle aunas amigas, serias tan amable de segirme naruto-san

Naruto secando las lagrimas de hinata con su pulgar para despues darle un beso en su mejilla. 

Naruto Enseguida Hitari-san, hinata...no te promet nada...se da la media vuelta y sale junto hitari de la habitacion

Fin Flask Back

Sasami Vaya...no sabia que te gustaba espiar a tu hija

Hitari Me declaro culpable jeje

Kushina Y...cuando llega...

Naruto Disculpe mi demora Hitari-sama

Kushina admira al hombre de pie en la puerta, sus ojos se cruzan, ella admira el crecimiento en su hijo, el porte que presenta con tan solo estar ahi de pie, el cabello , su rostro adornado con sus bigotes, tan parecido y ala ez tan diferente de como cuando lo conocio hace mas de 10 anos...ella admira sus ojos uno rojo como l sangre y otr azul como el hielo, e alma le duel al verlo asi, pero interiormente se decide a ayudarlo, atraer de regreso a la luz asu hijo.

Naruto Aqui me tiene Hitari-sama, desdusco que son ellas de las que me hablo no es asi ? 

Hitari Asi es naruto-san, y por favor no me digas sama me haces sentir vieja , dime solo hitari, ven te presento a sasami uchiha segunda al mando del clan uchiha y..

Naruto Madre de sasuke e itachi uchiha...haciendo una reverenciaes un placer concerla

Sasami correspondiendo el gesto.

Sasami Al contrario naruto-kun el placer es todo mio, quiero agradecerte todo lo uqhas hecho por mi y por mi clan, siempre que necesites algo , no dudes en que mi clan te ayudara.

Naruto Tendra que disculpar mi grave falta de respeto sasami-san pero ya he recibido suficiente por parte de su clan, asi que declinare su oferta, pero digame qe tal fue el impacto de su hijo al recontrarse ?

Sasami comprendo naruto-kun y descuida comprendo muy bien tu posicon auna si mi oferta sigue en pie y si la sopresa fue muy grande para el, el me dijo que desea agradecerte de alguna forma esto que ahs hecho y creeme mi hijo lo hara.

Naruto Biniendo de sasuke lo ma seguro sea un chidoritoca su pechoya recivi muchos regalos de su parte digale que la intencio se agradece...dirigiendo su mirada ala peliroja que lo mira constantemente disculpe pero no hemos visto en alguna parte ?

Hitari Oh que modales los mios, ella aqui es kushina Namikase, segunda al mando de su clan y madre de una hemosa jovencita que es su vivaimagen y de un poderosa shinobi que es la viva imagen de su padre,igual de fuertes y hermosos jeje 

Naruto Un placer conocerla kushina-sama, disculpe mi pregunta, nos hemos visto antes ?

Kushina creo que si , pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo , no creo que me reconoscas...hijo...

Naruto sintio un sentimiento extra;o al momento que esa mujer le dijo hijo.

Naruto mmmmsi debe ser...disculpe mi mala memoria de unos anos para aca mi mente ha estado algo desagustada.

Kushina Descuida hijo Le regala un brillante sonrisa la cual naruto hace que le simbre algo en su interior

Naruto ...usted...de estaba hace 10 anos en el castillo...

Una poderosa explosion se escucho que hace que toda la casa se simbre

Sasami que demonios fue eso...activa su sharinganhatari que son esos chakras... 

Hitari con su byakugan activado.

Hitari Es un ataque , viene de la puerta este...dios es un ajercito..pero no son humanos...y...esa nina...que es...

Kushina no son humanos ? no entiendo...

Naruto poniendose de pie rapidamente y sale corriendo rumbo ala puerta este , pero en la entrada se detiene y dirige palabra alas mujeres .

Naruto sasami y kushina-sama deben regresar con sus respectibos clanes   
hitari vaya con hinata y por ningun motivo deje que se acerque q esa nina entiende no se acerque!!!

Kushia Naruto espera!!!

Naruto desaparece de la vista de elas mujeres corre por las calles y admira como las tropas enemigas intentan demoler la puerta este, que el reforz con su chakra, la aldea esta undida en el caos,mira la desesperacion en sus ojos, Otra explosion se escucha y se admira como las puertas lentamente caen, y dan paso lento al sonido de tropas marchdno, el no entiende como es que no ha ninjas en la zona, admira como una familia admira ala monta;a de los hokages , el lleva su mirada al sitio y admira como los 4 estas ahi de pie mirando lo acontecido.

Naruto Como demonios pueden esatr ahi sin hacer nada...con razon la aldea es una mierda...Haciendo una cruz frente asu rostroy as varios de sus clones salen ala puerta y hacen retroser alos intrusos convirtiendolos solo en fragmentos de carney charcos de sangre en el piso.

Naruto Demonios...lo voy a tener que invocar...espero no este muy irritadohaciendose un corte y usando su sangre Tecnica de invocacion!!!!

Rapidamente una gigantesca rana aparese frente ala puerta y naruto encima de su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada alos 4 que lo miraban.

NAruto je agradesco el gesto de su parte pero ya veo por que esta aldea es un mierda , lo tiene muy arraigado en sus costumbres qu hasta sus lideres lo hacen... gamabunta...por favor encargate de mantener las tropas alejadas lo mas posible de la entrada yo me encargo delr esto...

Gamabunta grrrsoplando humo de su pipa nome invocas en a;os y solo m das ordenes...

Naruto Y como re compensa te invitare auna noche de copas entre amo y sirviente yo pago que te parece... 

Gamabunta sacando us katana.

Gamabunta Exlente idea naruto...ya tienes la edad ...adelante yo me encargo... 

NAruto bajo de la gran rana sacando sus garras se disponia a atacar alas tropas cuando de entre la nube de polvo apareec una nina que le regala una sonrisa angelical para despues de unas palarbas diera apso d una voz deuna ni;a ala de un mosutruo conocido por kyubi.

Yamata Puede salir naruto a juagr con mi hija kyubi...

Kyubi Ten cuidado mocoso...aqui es donde comienza la verdadera guerra...

NAruto Lo se...Futon!!!!!cruzando sus brazos y extendiendo sus manos crea dos remolinos de chakra que une con el viento y crea dos grandes shurikens que lanza a la nina y se dispara a enfrentarla  
Rasen Shurikens!!!!


End file.
